


Frozen Glass

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghosts, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Monster of the Week, Wolf!Derek, and sex!, blizzard & cottage, post 3b
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando una sensazione di freddo inspiegabile colpisce il branco, qualcuno torna a casa, qualcun altro cerca di risolvere da solo i propri guai, e poi alla fine tutti e due trovano insieme quale potrebbe essere una strada migliore per il futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inessa_Caliburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inessa_Caliburn/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NB** questa storia è una post 3b, ma non tiene conto degli ultimi minuti dell’ultima puntata, perché mi andava così e mi faceva comodo così XD  
>  È la prima storia della serie "[Inessa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inessa_Caliburn/), dammi sei prompt e vediamo se in un anno li scrivo", quindi è per lei e spero le piaccia! *cuoricini* Il prompt era "(storia in canon) Tempesta di Neve".  
> (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))  
> Buona lettura!

  


 

 

 

Stiles si svegliò ma non aprì gli occhi; emise un lungo lamento di frustrazione aggrottando la fronte e arricciando il naso, e si raggomitolò su di un fianco piegando le ginocchia verso il petto: a chi diavolo poteva succedere di svegliarsi per il troppo freddo? A lui, ecco a chi.

Non capiva come fosse possibile _avere freddo_ quando l’ultima volta che aveva controllato fuori c’erano diciotto gradi e lui era a letto ben coperto da un piumone, ed era altrettanto assurdo che ne sentisse così tanto da svegliarsi.

Aprì gli occhi di malavoglia e tirò fuori un braccio da sotto le coperte per afferrare il cellulare e controllare che ore fossero: il _gelo_ che sentì – indossava una maglia a maniche corte, tra l’altro – lo fece _sibilare_ e quando vide che erano le tre del mattino brontolò una lunga serie di imprecazioni.

Provò a ignorare il problema cacciando la testa sotto il cuscino e facendosi ancora più piccolo per raggranellare un po’ di calore. Non funzionò.

Alla fine, lamentandosi e stringendo i denti, si alzò dal letto e andò all’armadio _tremando_ ; non trovò subito ciò che cercava e si maledisse per non aver acceso la luce, ma ghignò trionfante quando le sue mani si strinsero attorno alle due coperte morbide di lana che usava quando l’inverno diventava particolarmente rigido.

Non rifece il letto, si limitò ad _arrotolarsi_ le coperte addosso e con malagrazia e un paio di cadute – che gli costarono un bernoccolo alla testa e un paio di lividi alle braccia – si rinfilò sotto le lenzuola e il piumone, mugolando il proprio dispiacere.

Si riscaldò a fatica e fu scomodo non potersi rigirare nel letto perché troppo stretto nelle coperte, ma dopo una quantità di tempo che gli sembrò infinita, riuscì finalmente a riprendere sonno.

 

 

«Stiles?»

La voce di suo padre, dal tono incerto e ricca di preoccupazione, lo svegliò riportandolo alla _gelida_ realtà: sentì la punta del naso e gli zigomi _ghiacciarsi_ quando provò a fare capolino da sotto le coperte.

«Dio, è già ora di alzarmi?» si lamentò. «Fa un freddo del diavolo: per caso ha nevicato stanotte?» chiese perplesso. Quando però dopo essersi stropicciato gli occhi mise meglio a fuoco la figura di suo padre, notò parecchie cose che non quadravano: prima di tutto, l’uomo indossava la propria divisa _leggera_ da sceriffo; secondo, dalle tende della finestra che suo padre aveva appena scostato filtrava della luce del sole che non aveva niente di invernale. Boccheggiò.

«Stiles, stai bene?» gli domandò il padre, apprensivo. «Hai i brividi di freddo? Hai preso l’influenza?»

«No, sto…» provò a tirarsi su a sedere facendo leva con i gomiti contro il materasso, ma non appena si scoprì le spalle e le braccia sibilò fra i denti per il troppo freddo e tornò giù sotto le coperte, tremando. «Tu non senti freddo?» chiese di rimando, a stento.

Suo padre si sedette al suo fianco e gli passò una mano sulla fronte e sul volto; si accigliò. «Sei _gelato_. Come puoi essere gelato?»

Stiles rise nervoso. «Devo quindi dedurre che fuori ci sia bel tempo?»

Lo sceriffo fece una smorfia e gli posò una mano sul collo. «Sei troppo freddo…» commentò con un borbottio, agitato.

Prima che Stiles potesse cercare di portarsi la mano calda di suo padre sulla guancia per una controprova, lui si alzò uscendo dalla stanza con passi svelti. «Chiamo Melissa» avvisò il figlio, «se mi dirà che è meglio portarti subito al Pronto Soccorso, ci andremo _immediatamente_ ».

«Non sono malato» protestò Stiles, «ho solo molto freddo! Sono lucido!» Ma lui non lo sentì – o non gli diede retta – e Stiles decise di afferrare veloce il cellulare dal comodino per poi strisciare di nuovo sotto le coperte coprendosi fin sopra la testa. Pensava fosse meglio mandare un messaggio a Scott per avvisarlo che era probabile che sarebbe arrivato a scuola a ritardo, ma sullo schermo trovò ad attenderlo una sorpresa.

"Amico! Mi sono svegliato congelato! Batto i denti, ma mamma dice che non alcun sintomo di febbre o raffreddore! Stiamo andando da Deaton, ti farò sapere".

Peccato che Scott fosse un licantropo e che quindi in teoria non dovesse soffrire di malanni stagionali. E che a quanto sembrava aveva gli stessi sintomi di Stiles.

«Papà!» chiamò, sforzandosi di uscire la testa da sotto le coperte. «Non penso che sia un problema "normale"». Non è che potesse nascondere la cosa a suo padre, ormai, dopo che l’aveva visto in quelle condizioni.

L’uomo tornò subito da lui, aveva il cellulare in mano e un’espressione rassegnata e mezza sarcastica sul volto. «Ho parlato con Melissa. Andiamo da Deaton».

Stiles si stropicciò gli occhi, stanco. « _Fantastico_ ».

 

 

Stavano faticando tanto a riprendersi da quello che era successo – la morte di Allison, la nogitsune, l’idea che esistessero degli esseri oscuri come la nogitsune… sarebbero stati attaccati da altri mostri simili in futuro? – era paradossale in modo sarcastico e amaro riaprire gli occhi nella realtà in quel modo, congelati.

Non se lo meritavano, non era giusto.

Tutto quello che restava del loro piccolo branco ed era ancora a Beacon Hills era affetto da quella bizzarra stranezza: nonostante la temperatura mite e tiepida, sentivano molto freddo, talmente tanto da battere i denti se non coperti.

Kira era stata portata da Deaton da Noshiko, che adesso era impegnata a distribuire del tè caldo speciale a tutti loro. Stiles doveva ammettere che Kira aveva uno stile per niente discutibile: indossava un pigiama con i personaggi della Marvel e usava un coperta pesante color rosa confetto come mantella. Lei non appena sveglia aveva chiamato sua madre, che toccandole la fronte aveva percepito subito qualcosa di strano, e quando dopo aver avvisato Scott delle proprie condizioni aveva scoperto di non essere solo lei a essere affetta da quella strana condizione, aveva chiesto alla madre di portarla alla clinica veterinaria.

Lydia, dal canto suo, a casa propria aveva fatto finta di attardarsi in bagno per non attirare l’attenzione di sua madre, e solo quando l’aveva sentita uscire dalla porta d’ingresso aveva chiamato Scott, scoprendo così che anche gli altri stavano mostrando degli strani sintomi: Melissa prima di portare Scott da Deaton era passata a prendere anche lei.

Stiles si chiedeva se per caso Lydia, nonostante tutto, avesse scelto di proposito quale pigiama invernale indossare prima di andare da loro, perché era _impeccabile_ , pettinata e perfino con un _velo di trucco_. A prova di questa ipotesi, le suole delle sue pantofole non avevano neanche un granello di polvere.

Lydia sarebbe stata capace di mostrarsi più che presentabile perfino davanti all’Apocalisse.

Deaton aveva spostato un divanetto dalla sala d’attesa al retro dello studio apposta per solo, in modo tale che tutti e quattro potessero starci seduti stretti e accoccolati, semisommersi dalle coperte e con una mug fumante fra le mani. I loro genitori li guardavano con espressione preoccupata, rivolgendo loro di tanto in tanto un sorriso tirato nel tentativo di essere rassicuranti: era un po’ come essere tornati bambini, avere quaranta di febbre e vedere mamma e papà nel panico.

Il padre di Stiles aveva dato al figlio la propria giacca da sceriffo più pesante, e Stiles se la teneva chiusa e ben stretta sul petto provando a non pensare a cosa faceva sua madre quando lui era piccolo e aveva l’influenza e i brividi di freddo: essere malato lo faceva sempre sentire un po’ più misero e debole del solito, e quella situazione in cui tutti i genitori erano attorno a loro non stava facendo altro che sottolineare un’assenza in particolare. Dopo la nogitsune era fin troppo facile farsi venire in mente _lei_.

«Non capisco» mugugnò Scott, incassato fra un bracciolo e Kira, «non credo di essere venuto in contatto con qualcosa di strano, negli ultimi giorni. O almeno che io ricordi…» aggiunse vago, cercando lo sguardo di Stiles con il proprio in cerca di conferma.

Lui era fra l’altro bracciolo e Lydia – stavano tenendo le ragazze in mezzo per scaldarle meglio – e mordicchiandosi un labbro fece cenno di no con la testa: neanche lui ricordava che fosse successo qualcosa di anomalo, e perlopiù loro quattro tendevano a passare il loro tempo assieme se erano fuori casa, spinti dall’irrefrenabile impulso di sapere sempre se stessero tutti bene.

Deaton aveva prelevato una goccia di sangue da tutti loro, e ora stava fissando una provetta agitandola forte tenendo la fronte aggrottata. «Non ho rilevato nulla fuori dall’ordinario, dai test che ho fatto» concluse perplesso, «quindi possiamo dire con certezza che non vi è stato somministrato qualcosa, neanche senza che voi poteste accorgervene».

Melissa guardò suo figlio, apprensiva. «Non sono neanche dei sintomi che hanno delle manifestazioni fisiche» aggiunse.

Stiles si sentì in dovere di protestare. «Dillo alle mie mani. Stiamo tutti e quattro _ghiacciando_!»

Suo padre sbuffò una risata sarcastica amara quanto rassegnata. «Non siete _assiderati_ , Stiles, non avete neanche un gelone, per fortuna».

Noshiko si accovacciò davanti alla figlia e le prese una mano fra le sue per scaldargliela, sorridendo indulgente e pensierosa. «I vostri corpi stanno bene, non state subendo alcuna ripercussione fisica, solo… non percepite la temperatura giusta».

Stiles deglutì a stento abbassando lo sguardo. «È un’illusione». Chiaramente, quello che avevano passato con la nogitsune non era abbastanza.

Noshiko annuì appena.

«Quindi» provò Scott a riassumere, guardandoli tutti con aria un po’ smarrita, «quello che proviamo non è stato indotto da qualcosa che abbiamo inalato o ci è stato iniettato, e non ha ripercussioni fisiche. È solo mentale, come se fosse frutto di qualcosa fatto da uno… _spirito_?» terminò con estrema cautela e pronunciando l’ultima parola a bassa voce. Stiles comprese la sua paura di fare a voce alta un’affermazione simile.

Deaton scosse la testa stringendo le braccia al petto. «Non possiamo dirlo con certezza. Da un lato è ovvio che si tratti dell’influenza di qualcuno o qualcosa, dall’altro non possiamo dire di chi o cosa si tratti».

Lo sceriffo aggrottò la fronte, assumendo la classica espressione scettica e perplessa che usava sempre quando parlava di sovrannaturale. «E da quello che possiamo vedere, dai loro sintomi, non c’è modo di capire almeno con che tipo di _essere_ abbiamo a che fare?»

Noshiko sospirò continuando ad accarezzare la mano della figlia. «Quello che finora possiamo dedurre è che qualsiasi tipo di creatura sia, ha intenzione di interagire solo ed esclusivamente con loro quattro» e si rivolse a Melissa. «All’ospedale o al Pronto Soccorso non sono arrivati casi simili finora, vero?»

«No» le rispose scuotendo la testa, «nessuna stranezza uguale alla loro».

«E nessun’altra creatura sovrannaturale è venuta qui in cerca di aiuto» aggiunse Deaton.

Lo sceriffo si accigliò sorpreso. «Mi state dicendo che oltre a loro» fece un vago cenno verso i ragazzi, «qui a Beacon Hills c’è _altro_?» Deaton e Noshiko gli rivolsero un sorriso enigmatico, lui portò le mani avanti in segno di resa, esasperato. «Non voglio saperlo».

Scott boccheggiò sbalordito. «Ci sono altri come noi? Qui?» Stiles drizzò bene le orecchie.

«Sì e no» rispose Deaton ciondolando la testa. «Ma fino a oggi hanno preferito restare nascosti e semi isolati, ed è meglio rispettare la loro scelta».

«Capisco» mormorò Scott. Stiles però ne fu _deluso_.

Noshiko trasse un respiro profondo. «Chiunque sia, ha scelto il vostro branco, ma non sappiamo _perché_ , e purtroppo esistono fin troppe creature capaci di alterare la realtà».

Stiles intervenne borbottando. «E non c’è proprio modo di restringere il campo di ricerca?»

Lydia finora se ne era stata zitta, con la mascella rigida ma lo sguardo perso, e Stiles non l’aveva biasimata, considerando quante cose spiacevoli quella situazione stesse ricordando a tutti loro.

«Non sento _solo_ freddo» disse Lydia, con tono basso, esitante e vuoto, «voi sentite _solo_ freddo?»

Stiles si voltò subito verso di lei, e così fecero gli altri; Lydia per reazione si spinse all’indietro, verso lo schienale, serrando di più la mandibola e fissandoli un po’ impaurita.

«Ehi» la rassicurò Stiles, posandole una mano sul braccio, «puoi dirci quello che senti, lo sai».

«E se per caso mi stessi sbagliando?» ribatté con una punta di asprezza.

«Andrà bene lo stesso» rincarò Scott, guardandola con affetto. «Noi procediamo sempre per tentativi ed errori».

Kira abbozzò un timido sorriso e mise una mano sulla spalla di Lydia.

Lydia per tutta risposta esalò a fondo, si massaggiò le tempie e infine parlò. «Sento un senso di perdita che non riesco a spiegare bene. E abbandono».

Noshiko la fissò con sguardo acuto. «Ma non proviene esattamente da una persona morta, o da una morte imminente» osservò.

Lydia scosse la testa. «No, è… è…» sospirò frustrata perché non riusciva a trovare le parole più appropriate. «È come se fosse una cosa molto lontana… ma _davvero_ lontana».

«Nello spazio o nel tempo?» incalzò Noshiko.

Lei restò per un attimo interdetta, come se fosse sorpresa di aver finalmente davanti agli occhi ciò che cercava. «Nel tempo» esalò. «Proprio così, è _lontana nel tempo_ » ripeté meravigliata.

Noshiko, restando accovacciata, si voltò a scambiare uno sguardo con Deaton, che era stupito quanto lei.

Stiles si schiarì la voce. «Perché tutto questo stupore non mi sta facendo pensare a qualcosa di buono?»

«È…» esordì Deaton, traendo un sospirò profondo; al suo fianco, lo sceriffo lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, come a invitarlo a spicciarsi a parlare. «Lydia è una banshee» spiegò indicando la ragazza, «lei _sente_ la Morte, anche quando non è recente, e questo vuol dire che è anche in grado di sentire le sensazioni che prova uno spirito bloccato sulla Terra».

Stiles fece velocemente mente locale. «State dicendo che abbiamo a che fare con un _fantasma_?» sbottò incredulo. Vide suo padre massaggiarsi la fronte, Melissa represse un sorriso ironico e amaro.

«Beh» ponderò Deaton, «per dirlo in maniera cruda sì, potrebbe trattarsi di un fantasma».

«Potrebbe?» rimarcò Scott, non meno sbalordito di tutti loro – anzi, lo era più di tutti.

«Diciamo che finora è l’ipotesi più probabile».

«Non capisco» biascicò Kira, fissando gli altri tre ragazzi di sottecchi, «cosa potrebbe mai volere un fantasma da noi?»

«Spiriti simili non sono propriamente "bloccati" sulla Terra» le spiegò la madre, «si _sentono_ bloccati sulla Terra, perché vogliono ottenere in modo diretto o indiretto qualcosa che non hanno avuto in vita».

«E come lo vogliono ottenere» incalzò Stiles, atono quanto sarcastico, « _possedendoci_?» Vide più di una persona sussultare a quella parola, Melissa lo riprese appena con un’occhiata acuta.

«Alcuni lo fanno» ammise Noshiko, non sembrando molto entusiasta di quella possibilità, «ma in questi giorni non avete avuto dei vuoti di memoria, vero?» indagò, rivolgendosi a loro quattro. «Non vi siete trovati in dei posti senza sapere come ci siete arrivati…»

Le risposero scuotendo la testa, ognuno con più o meno convinzione.

«Allora, se si tratta davvero di un fantasma, direi che possiamo escludere questa ipotesi. È probabile che voglia comunicare con voi per dei motivi particolari…»

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. «E vuole farlo congelandoci?»

«I fantasmi hanno pochi mezzi a disposizione per interagire con i vivi» commentò Deaton, «il modo più diretto che possono utilizzare per farsi capire è quello di passare o trasmettere certe loro sensazioni».

Scott si grattò la testa. «In pratica per adesso sta cercando di farci capire che è morto per assideramento o per… la perdita di qualcosa?»

«Un’opzione non esclude l’altra» mormorò Lydia, monocorde e con sguardo perso. Stiles provò con scarso successo a reprimere un brivido.

Deaton sospirò stanco. «Non possiamo ancora dare nulla per certo, ma posso fare delle ricerche e un paio di chiamate a persone che mi devono un favore e che potrebbero saperne di più».

«Dei medium?» indagò lo sceriffo, non meno scettico e perplesso di prima.

«Una sorta» concesse Deaton.

Noshiko annuì. «Farò lo stesso anch’io».

«Penso sia meglio tenere i ragazzi tutti insieme, per ora» intervenne Melissa, «in un luogo sicuro e _al caldo_ ».

«Possono stare da me» ribatté Noshiko senza alcuna esitazione. La casa dei Yukimura era enorme ed accogliente, senza parlare del fatto che condividere il tetto con una kitsune quasi millenaria poteva avere i suoi vantaggi.

Melissa e lo sceriffo si scambiarono degli sguardi, prima di annuire concordando.

Stiles si sentì in dovere di alzare una mano – anche se non molto, perché fuori dalla coperta faceva un freddo cane – e porre una domanda. «Possiamo avere i nostri portatili?»

Melissa lo guardò accigliata, suo padre esasperato.

«Che c’è? Anche noi possiamo fare le nostre ricerche!»

Suo padre si limitò a passarsi una mano sulla faccia.

«Resteremo dentro casa» promise Scott con un timido sorriso, perché era un migliore amico e un fratello meraviglioso e sapeva sempre come coprirgli le spalle.

«Di Scott mi fido» assentì lo sceriffo, coprendosi ancora gli occhi con una mano.

Quella sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

 

 

Saltare la scuola fu l’ultimo dei loro problemi – e non fu nemmeno un grande sforzo – anche perché non potevano mica andare in giro coperti da decine di plaid.

Ken e Noshiko, con l’aiuto della forza da licantropo di Scott, portarono dentro la camera di Kira un paio di comode poltrone, una stufetta elettrica e un fornelletto dove scaldare senza troppo sforzo dell’acqua per farsi da soli altro tè caldo; Kira distribuì le sue coperte – anche se i ragazzi avevano portato da casa anche le proprie – e lei e Lydia si sistemarono sul suo letto, l’una accanto all’altra e con le spalle appoggiate alla testiera. Stiles lottò per un po’ con una ciabatta multipresa affinché nessuno finisse con la batteria scarica al momento meno opportuno, poi si accomodò su una delle due poltrone rivolte verso le ragazze, e Scott si sistemò sull’altra.

Lydia storse la bocca ostentando sarcasmo. «Sono felice di vedere che non hai usato "portatile" come eufemismo di "Tavola Ouija", considerando come una delle ultime volte mi hai chiesto di aiutarvi…»

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Andiamo, Lydia! Io e Cora non sapevamo ancora che tu fossi una banshee, abbiamo deciso di provarle un po’ tutte…»

Kira sospirò abbozzando un sorriso un po’ timido. «Allora, cosa cerchiamo?» provò a stemperare l’atmosfera.

Stiles esalò secco e avviò il proprio portatile, tenendolo sulle ginocchia. «Se è un fantasma, non dovrebbe essere difficile capire _chi è_ » si scrocchiò le dita, «voglio dire, appartiene a una persona che è stata in vita, e visto che sta agendo qui a Beacon Hills…» insinuò.

«Sarà del posto!» s’illuminò Scott, terminando la frase per lui, salvò poi afflosciarsi e corrucciarsi. «Amico, hai idea di quante persone muoiono in una città ogni anno?»

«Fidati» sorrise amaro e sarcastico, «di quelle che sono morte a Beacon Hills quest’anno ne ho una "vaga" idea, visto che c’entro personalmente con la loro fine».

Scott abbassò lo sguardo irrigidendosi per un paio di secondi; Lydia fissò Stiles rivolgendogli uno sguardo di rimprovero: lui distolse gli occhi da lei fingendo di non averla vista.

Kira si schiarì la voce. «Pensate che dovremmo cercare per prima le morti accidentali e gli omicidi? Cioè, voglio dire» si spiegò meglio, «è meno probabile che lo spirito di una persona morta per cause naturali decida di restare sulla Terra, o almeno così accade nei film» concluse incerta mordicchiandosi un labbro.

Stiles sospirò prendendo un blocchetto di post it e cliccando una penna a molla. «Vediamo di trarre il punto della situazione. Credo che sia più probabile che si tratti del fantasma di un nostro concittadino, anche se non mi spiego il gelo…» Appuntò "abitante di Beacon Hills". «Voglio dire» rivolse agli altri un’occhiata di sottecchi, «questo non è un posto da nevicata».

Lydia ciondolò appena la testa, riflettendo. «Magari è qualcuno che è vissuto qui ma è morto _altrove_? In un posto freddo…»

«Probabile» concesse Stiles, scrivendo "morto altrove, al freddo?"

«Beh» intervenne Scott, grattandosi la testa, «se la mettiamo così, cercando qualcuno di Beacon Hills morto in un posto freddo, il campo in teoria dovrebbe restringersi abbastanza».

«In teoria» sottolineò Stiles. «Perché ho come l’impressione che ci stia sfuggendo qualcosa?»

«Forse» intervenne Kira, dubbiosa, «dovremmo provare a intuire perché sta cercando di parlare proprio con _noi_?»

«Magari è perché crede che abbiamo qualcosa in comune con lui» propose Scott, «pensa che possiamo capirlo meglio».

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico. «Strano che finora non lo abbiamo capito affatto» e rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto verso un’improbabile interlocutore, «forse sarebbe meglio cambiare mezzo e smettere di provare a farsi capire congelando gli altri».

Lydia roteò gli occhi, Kira invece alzò pure lei gli occhi al soffitto.

«È un bravo ragazzo» disse con un sorriso timido, rivolgendosi all’interlocutore immaginario – il fantasma, «solo che negli ultimi tempi è facilmente irritabile».

«Amico» borbottò Scott, corrucciato, «proviamo a non fare arrabbiare un fantasma che può congelarci seduta stante! E poi non sappiamo ancora se ha delle cattive intenzioni: magari vuole solo una piccola cosa per potersene andare in pace».

Stiles si massaggiò le tempie, perché voleva bene a Scott, e apprezzava il suo modo di vedere sempre del buono nelle persone e di avere fiducia nel prossimo, ma d’altra parte quell’essere minacciava di farli morire assiderati… non è che quest’ultima cosa giocasse molto a favore dell’ottimismo di Scott.

«Ok» disse infine Stiles, con voce un po’ roca, «cosa possiamo avere in comune con lui?»

«Possiamo arrivarci capendo prima cosa _noi_ abbiamo in comune» ipotizzò Lydia.

Kira sembrò pensarci sopra aggrottando la fronte. «Noi siamo… giovani?» concluse incerta.

«Abbiamo tutti perso qualcosa» aggiunse Lydia, atona e con lo sguardo un po’ vuoto.

Stiles si passò più volte la mano sul collo, prima di dire la sua. «Nella vita ci siamo tutti sentiti soli e non capiti, a un certo punto». Seguì un breve momento di silenzio, prima che Scott mettesse sul tavolo la sua ipotesi.

«Abbiamo amato. Nonostante tutto, abbiamo amato delle persone. E le amiamo ancora».

Stiles per un lungo attimo si perse a fissare il paio di righe che aveva scritto, chiedendosi perché mai proprio loro dovessero avere quelle cose in comune a soli diciassette anni, e perché mai dovessero essere giovani, colmi di senso di perdita, con alle spalle della solitudine da vivere con amarezza e con ognuno dell’amore nel cuore – per alcuni presente, per altri andato via, per altri ancora _perso_. Tutto questo _insieme_. Non era giusto, ciò li rendeva le persone amare che erano adesso, o almeno lui ormai si sentiva ridotto a scattare e _mordere_ a ogni prima occasione, giusto per rimarcare alla vita con sarcasmo che in barba a tutto lui era ancora vivo. E gli faceva male.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, per caso i suoi occhi si posarono sul panorama che si vedeva oltre la finestra: ogni cosa era ricoperta di neve, _fioccava_.

«Ragazzi» richiamò gli altri, sentendosi un groppo in gola; gli altri seguirono la direzione del suo sguardo e restarono sbalorditi, senza parole.

«Nevica?» mormorò Scott, attonito.

La porta della stanza si aprì ed entrò qualcuno, che sospirò restando sulla porta. «No, è un’illusione che vedete solo voi. E la vedo anch’io».

Era Derek.

 

 

Dopo la morte di Allison, Isaac e Chris Argent avevano lasciato la città.

Stiles aveva pensato che per loro fosse stata l’unica scelta possibile, perché Chris ormai aveva perso tutto – la figlia, la moglie, la famiglia e ciò che univa la sua famiglia, il padre e la sorella… per quanto si potesse dire che quest’ultimi fossero stati una vera perdita – e Isaac in effetti non aveva mai avuto una vera occasione di mettere delle radici buone e sane a Beacon Hills, e proprio nell’attimo in cui stava per farlo l’occasione gli è stata portata via.

Era più che giusto che cercassero di ricominciare altrove e che di Beacon Hills non ne volessero sapere più niente.

Ethan era andato via, lontano dalla morte del gemello e dal posto in cui aveva visto infrangersi l’idea che aveva sull’essere un branco e la speranza di poterne finalmente avere uno sano. Nessuno l’aveva criticato, ma non l’avevano neanche trattenuto.

Derek, a sua volta, aveva annunciato che per un po’ sarebbe stato da Cora, presso il branco che la ospitava in Sud America. Dopo l’orrore che Derek avevano vissuto confrontandosi con la voglia di vendetta sugli Argent che la nogitsune gli aveva imposto possedendolo, Stiles non aveva biasimato la sua voglia di passare un po’ di tempo con la sorella.

Un paio di mesi dopo, Scott aveva detto a Stiles che Derek era rientrato in California, ma stava sostando per un po’ da un branco la cui alpha era stata amica di sua madre. Nessuno dei due era rimasto sorpreso dal modo in cui Derek si era mantenuto vago: lo era sempre quando si trattava della sua famiglia o argomenti o persone legate a essa. Per esempio, aveva mai spiegato dove fosse stata Cora per tutto questo tempo prima di ritornare a Beacon Hills per cercarlo? No, e chi mai aveva intenzione di chiederglielo sapendo già quanta voglia lui avesse di parlarne?

E adesso era lì, seduto ai piedi del letto di Kira, con addosso un _parka nero_ e vestito come di ritorno dalla montagna.

La buona notizia era che fosse tornato e che quindi li avrebbe aiutati. Quella brutta era che fosse palese che soffrisse dei loro stessi sintomi. _Ottimo_.

«Satomi, l’alpha che mi sta ospitando, ha chiamato subito Deaton non appena le ho detto di come mi sentivo» spiegò loro. «Deaton mi ha riferito che ne eravate affetti anche voi, e vi ho raggiunti».

«E tu ne sei affetto perché sei…» biascicò Scott, piano e incerto.

Derek continuò per lui, a sguardo basso. «Perché sono parte del vostro branco. Probabilmente».

Stiles tirò su col naso. «Mi sembra l’unica soluzione logica».

«E quindi…» cantilenò Lydia, secca, rivolgendo lo sguardo alla finestra. «Non nevica più» sentenziò. Fuori era tornato tutto come prima, era una regolare e tranquilla giornata di sole, con una temperatura mite che loro non sentivano per niente.

Kira aggrottò la fronte. «Penso che l’illusione si sia spezzata non appena si è interrotto il momento… quello che stavamo vivendo prima».

Stiles rivolse uno sguardo ironico a Derek. «Hai interrotto il nostro momento: vedo che continui a essere sempre nel posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato». Lui gli rispose con un’occhiata pungente.

Scott sospirò esausto. «Cerchiamo di raccogliere i dettagli, ok? Se tutti abbiamo visto quell’illusione vuol dire che eravamo sulla strada giusta! Il fantasma ci ha dato un altro dettaglio: la neve!»

Lydia sporse il labbro, pensosa, e fissò lo schermo del proprio portatile, prima di iniziare a digitare. «Quindi potrebbe essere sul serio qualcuno morto sulla neve…»

«O per il freddo» aggiunse Kira, cominciando a digitare veloce anche lei sulla tastiera del proprio computer.

«Derek» chiese Stiles, «per caso ricordi se quando eri più giovane e vivevi qui c’è stata una morte un po’ particolare che ha avuto a che fare col gelo o la neve?»

Lui aggrottò la fronte. «Non ricordo niente di simile, però… Nella proprietà della mia famiglia c’è una sorta di… magazzino?» concluse incerto. «No, non è proprio un magazzino, lo usiamo in quel senso, ma non lo è: Peter da ragazzo mi ha detto che quando lui e mia madre erano adolescenti lasciavano spesso lì le loro mountain bike nella stagione fredda, quando correvano insieme ad altri umani per i viottoli della riserva, ma a dire la verità è una sorta di piccolo cottage in legno e pietra» gesticolò come a indicare le dimensioni. «La mia famiglia lo utilizza come magazzino e possibile rifugio da oltre un paio di decenni, ma non ricordo da quanto tempo è di nostra proprietà».

«E ti è tornato in mente perché?» incalzò Stiles.

«Perché quando ero bambino, io, le mie sorelle e i miei cugini giocavamo spesso con quello che percepivamo intorno a quella casa» spiegò, perdendosi per un attimo nei ricordi in modo visibile. «Facevamo scommesse stupide, del tipo "Non avrai mai il coraggio di andare lì e tenere la mano sulla porta per più di dieci secondi", roba simile» scrollò le spalle.

Lydia lo fissò, interessata. «Cosa percepivate intorno a quel cottage?»

Le rispose senza esitazioni. «Senso di perdita e abbandono».

Ne seguì un attimo di attonito silenzio, perché quelle erano _le stesse cose che sentiva Lydia_.

«I licantropi riescono a sentire le emozioni forti che ha provato una persona in un certo posto» osservò Scott.

«Sì, ma» ribatté Derek, «questo era qualcosa di _diverso_ , riuscivamo a sentire che non era qualcosa di _naturale_ , perché era intenso e soprattutto _freddo e persistente nel tempo_ » calcò bene le ultime parole. «Pensavamo fosse _infestato_ , ma ci scherzavamo sopra».

«Quindi» riassunse Scott, «tu pensi che il nostro fantasma sia legato a questo cottage?»

«Non posso dirlo con certezza» scosse la testa, «ma se parliamo di fantasmi a Beacon Hills, l’unica cosa che mi viene in mente è questa. Peter aveva pure l’abitudine di raccontarci un sacco di storie spaventose legate a quel posto, per terrorizzarci di proposito» storse il naso sbuffando una risata sarcastica.

Lydia allontanò le mani dalla tastiera, dispiaciuta. «Non riesco a trovare niente, nessuna morte a Beacon Hills legata alla neve».

Kira, al suo fianco, scosse la testa. «Nemmeno io ho trovato qualcosa».

«Uhm» ponderò Stiles, grattandosi il mento, «non si tratta però di qualcosa di recente, Lydia dice che è "lontano": e se fosse qualcosa di abbastanza lontano da non essere presente su internet?»

Scott lo guardò perplesso. «Qualcosa successo _prima_ di internet?»

«Sì! Cioè» si corresse, «molte cose che sono successe prima di internet adesso _sono_ su internet – Wikipedia ne è una grande prova – ma mentre ora, ai nostri tempi, è più facile trovare con Google anche informazioni riguardo fatti "minori" successi in piccole città, non penso che troveremo mai sul web qualcosa su una morte successa moltissimi anni fa in una cittadina come la nostra».

Lydia sospirò rassegnata ma seccata. «Questo è vero. Sarebbe però una gran cosa già sapere se questo fantasma è legato al cottage di cui parla Derek… Magari potrei andare lì e… non so, toccare qualcosa?»

Prima che Stiles potesse aprire bocca per dirle che lei non sarebbe mai andata lì a toccare qualcosa senza la _sua_ supervisione, la porta della stanza si aprì di nuovo.

Entrò Ken, il padre di Kira, con un carrello portavivande su cui c’erano impilati dei vassoi, delle posate, delle ciotole e una pentola fumante. Rivolse ai ragazzi un sorriso luminoso. «Brodo caldo per tutti?»

Kira squittì _deliziata_ : adorava la cucina di suo padre.

«Massì, dai» mugugnò Stiles, mentre gli altri come lui mettevano da parte i portatili.

Ken servì i ragazzi e Derek con delle porzioni abbondanti, dicendo loro che sarebbe passato poi a riprendere i vassoi.

« _Questa_ » disse Kira a bocca piena, indicando tutti loro con un cenno vago, «sarebbe pure una situazione carina se non fossimo… magicamente gelati».

Stiles sbuffò una risata e per poco non gli andò un boccone di traverso, accanto a lui Scott represse a stento un sorriso mentre Lydia si portava una mano davanti alla bocca.

«Sì, sarebbe bello» mormorò Scott, scavando nella ciotola col cucchiaio.

Stiles assentì con un mugolio e osservò Derek di sottecchi: aveva un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, anche se teneva lo sguardo basso sulla ciotola fumante.

Pensò che in fondo sarebbe stato bello poter avere davvero sempre Derek lì con loro.

 

 

Tutto quello che Deaton e Noshiko avevano ottenuto con il loro giro di chiamate era che in genere i fantasmi tendevano ad agire o per spaventare le persone allontanandole da un posto che ritenevano di loro esclusiva proprietà per svariati motivi, o per ottenere qualcosa che potesse dare loro della rassegnazione e della pace, per poter "passare oltre" e lasciare la Terra. La buona notizia era che gli spiriti appartenenti a delle persone morte di rado cercavano di ottenere qualcosa uccidendo qualcun altro, e di solito quando succedeva si limitavano a spingere alla morte solo i diretti responsabili della propria uccisione.

I ragazzi avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo, salvo poi vedere Stiles fissarli sarcastico e a labbra strette.

«Ho _ucciso_ delle persone ultimamente, sapete?» aveva ricordato loro, facendoli stringere nelle spalle in risposta, chi più chi meno rattristato.

Noshiko però lo aveva rassicurato dicendogli che comunque i fantasmi non lo avrebbero mai preso di mira per quel motivo, perché lui non era stato il diretto responsabile, solo il mezzo. Magra consolazione.

Il punto però era che ormai erano quasi certi che si trattasse di un fantasma, restava da capire però _chi_ fosse stato in vita, e se davvero poteva essere collegato al cottage situato sulla vecchia proprietà degli Hale.

Avevano passato la notte semi accampati a casa di Kira, ammantati da coperte e con la stufetta elettrica accesa, sorvegliati da Noshiko e dallo sceriffo, e la mattina dopo erano rimasti sorpresi nello scoprire che le loro condizioni erano un po’ migliorate: sentivano ancora freddo in maniera anomala, ma non più come il giorno prima; riuscivano a camminare senza battere i denti, anche se dovevano mantenersi ben coperti.

«Penso che questo per il fantasma sia il modo di dirci che siamo sulla strada giusta» osservò Lydia con aria critica.

«Non credo che gli porgerò i miei ringraziamenti» ribatté Stiles, atono; nessuno però lo criticò, stavolta.

Anche per quel giorno vennero esonerati dall’andare a scuola, anche se i genitori insisterono nel farli rimanere in un unico posto: non c’era un vero nemico da cercare o da stanare, e più di un nemico si trattava di un "interlocutore" che sapeva già come contattarli; era inutile che cercassero delle piste fuori casa e in posti in cui non potessero essere protetti.

Ovviamente, Stiles dissentiva su quel punto, anche se tenne quella considerazione per sé.

Non appena nella tarda mattinata furono liberi di tornare a casa per prendere dei cambi – Lydia doveva anche tessere delle scuse per convincere sua madre a lasciarla stare da Kira per ancora un altro giorno – Stiles colse l’occasione al volo.

Lo sceriffo era al lavoro, quindi fu Melissa a riaccompagnare Stiles a casa prima di andare all’ospedale per il proprio turno; gli disse che fra un paio di ore Noshiko sarebbe venuta a riprenderlo. Stiles assentì come un bravo ragazzo, corse in camera propria per togliersi il pigiama invernale e indossare degli abiti pratici ma pesanti, e poi si mise all’opera salendo sulla jeep.

Derek aveva spiegato loro che il cottage si trovava nella parte più esterna della riserva, vicino al confine con Hill Valley, ed era perpendicolare alla vecchia casa degli Hale. Stiles aveva tracciato un possibile percorso da prendere per arrivare al cottage, si augurava solo di non perdersi fra gli alberi e di arrivare poi in tempo a casa, prima che Noshiko arrivasse – sapeva che era una missione impossibile, ma cercava di non pensarci e di scacciare via quel pensiero.

Accostò sulla strada asfaltata, in quello che a occhio gli sembrò un buon punto per tagliare fino alla zona dove sorgeva il cottage; si abbottonò per bene la giacca da sceriffo, si mise in spalla lo zaino in cui aveva messo dentro un paio di attrezzi che avrebbero potuto servirgli e s’incamminò deciso ma sospirando.

Non fu una camminata davvero spiacevole, a tenerlo al caldo aveva anche un paio di guanti senza dita e una sciarpa che Isaac gli avrebbe invidiato, e il moto – soprattutto su quel viottolo impervio – lo aiutava a sentire meno freddo. Era paradossale che però fosse circondato da una natura che gli sbatteva in faccia i suoi colori ancora primaverili, e ancora più bizzarro che lui non stesse sudando, ma in fondo aveva vissuto situazioni paradossali peggiori. Tipo quando con gli altri aveva aperto la porta di un’aula del liceo solo per ritrovarsi davanti a una sorta di giardino orientale innevato.

Dopo poco più di mezz’ora, intravide finalmente da lontano quello che doveva essere il cottage in questione; ghignò soddisfatto e corse per raggiungerlo subito.

Arrivò davanti all’ingresso con poco fiato in gola, fissò la struttura restando chino con le mani sulle ginocchia mentre provava a riprendersi. Il cottage era di modeste dimensioni, di pietra e legno come aveva detto Derek, molto trascurato ma con la porta e le finestre rinforzate – si vedeva in modo netto che erano delle aggiunte fatte negli ultimi decenni per fermare dei ladri o dei curiosi, perché stonavano un po’ con il resto del cottage, che sembrava antico e fiabesco, ma non fatto apposta per sembrarlo, segno che appartenesse davvero a un’altra epoca e basta.

Stiles si raddrizzò umettandosi le labbra, si tolse lo zaino dalle spalle e lo aprì per prendere le tenaglie che aveva portato con sé; la porta oltre a essere chiusa a chiave era assicurata anche con una catena spessa che legava la vecchia maniglia a un grosso chiodo ad anello piantato nella parte pietrosa che circondava l’infisso; Stiles pensò che fosse un provvedimento grossolano e rozzo, ma del resto non gli era mai parso che gli Hale brillassero per sistemi di sicurezza – bastava vedere quelli che usava Derek al loft: il branco di alpha si era intrufolato più volte da lui, e i gemelli avevano perfino fatto un rave lì, _buon Dio_. Derek doveva pur aver preso da qualcuno. Qualcuno che non fosse Peter.

Strinse la lingua fra i denti e senza più indugiare allargò le tenaglie per iniziare lavorarci. Si fermò però pietrificandosi sul posto quando vide un’ombra incombere dietro di lui.

«Se vuoi ho le chiavi» annunciò una voce conosciuta, con tono asciutto che trasudava sarcasmo da tutti i pori.

Stiles trasse un profondo respiro di sollievo e si voltò seccato. «Derek, perché diavolo ci tieni così tanto a fare delle entrate in scena teatrali?»

Lui aggrottò la fronte, sembrò non capire a cosa si stesse riferendo. «Non sono certo io l’idiota che ha deciso di allontanarsi da un posto sicuro senza prima avvertire gli altri» sbuffò, spintonandolo piano per farsi spazio; dalle dita gli ciondolava un anello con un paio di chiavi, ne utilizzò una per aprire il maxi lucchetto che chiudeva la catena.

Stiles lo fissò scettico. « _Tu_ hai avvisato gli altri?»

«Deaton e Noshiko sapevano già che sarei andato a cercare l’atto di proprietà originale di questo posto, per saperne di più» scrollò le spalle aprendo la porta, «li ho solo avvertiti che passando da te per tornare dai Yukimura non ho visto la tua jeep davanti casa». Gli rivolse un’occhiata sarcastica. «Ho pensato subito che tu fossi stato abbastanza idiota da venire qui da solo» e gli fece cenno di entrare prima di lui.

«Non sono un idiota» protestò biascicando, «sto solo facendo delle dovute e normali ricerche».

Derek gli ribatté monocorde, secco. «Sappiamo entrambi che un tempo avresti trascinato Scott qui con te».

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. «Beh, quel tempo è passato».

Derek non commentò oltre.

Stiles arricciò il naso e tossì più volte quando un forte odore di polvere gli invase le narici; sventolò una mano davanti alla faccia. «Si vede proprio che nessuno viene qui da un sacco di tempo» si lamentò.

Ammassate sulla parete sinistra c’erano delle vecchie mountain bike – Stiles calcolò a occhio che con una buona manutenzione avrebbero potuto tornare a essere riutilizzabili – insieme a una sacca mezza aperta da cui s’intravedeva dell’attrezzatura per l’escursionismo e altra roba impacchettata che somigliava a dei sacchi a pelo; quel lato di stanza stonava parecchio con tutto il resto, che sembrava essersi fermato nel tempo: frontale alla porta d’ingresso c’era un camino di pietra, dalle travi del soffitto pendeva una discreta collezione di lampade a olio e alle pareti c’erano lunghe e robuste assi di segno a cui c’erano attaccate delle pentole dall’aria antica e probabilmente fatte a mano; sul lato destro c’era un letto coperto da più teli e sovrastato da due pile di casse di legno chiuse con dei lucchetti, e altre casse simili erano sparse fra il tavolo di legno situato al centro e fra la parete posta fra il letto e il camino.

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Cosa c’è in tutte queste casse?»

«Ricordi delle vecchie generazioni degli Hale» gli rispose Derek, «ma solo roba non ricollegabile alla nostra vera natura, tipo dei giocattoli da cui i nostri bambini non volevano separarsi, o servizi di piatti delle nonne ormai non più pari che però loro non volevano buttare via… cose del genere» scrollò le spalle.

Stiles emise un mugolio di assenso, perché quella era una cosa che poteva capire: tutti avevano nonne o vecchie zie che si rifiutavano di buttare via servizi di piatti ormai inutilizzabili, e tutti – lui compreso – avevano in soffitta peluche da cui era impensabile separarsi.

«Pensi che lì dentro» gli domandò Stiles, facendo un cenno vago alle casse, «troveremo qualcosa di interessante?»

«Non ne ho idea» gli prese dalle mani le tenaglie che teneva ancora strette, «ma tanto vale fare un tentativo» e con dei gesti secchi e _inumani_ aprì in rapida successione un paio di casse sul tavolo, staccando via i lucchetti. «Ormai gli altri lo sanno che siamo qui…» sospirò rassegnato.

«Tu saresti venuto comunque» lo accusò Stiles, senza però essere troppo pungente. Lui gli rispose con un mormorio indistinto, voltandogli le spalle e iniziando a sbirciare il contenuto della prima cassa.

Stiles sospirò seccato e cominciò a sua volta a vedere cosa c’era nell’altra cassa.

In quella di Derek c’erano un paio di servizi da tè ridotti a pochissimi pezzi – "Potresti regalarli a Noshiko, apprezzerebbe" propose Stiles, e Derek annuì vago – e moltissimi album di schizzi fatti a matita; erano abbastanza vecchi da costringere Derek a sfogliarli con estrema cura e attenzione, le costure minacciavano di cedere da un momento all’altro lasciando che i fogli si sparpagliassero a terra – "Penso che appartenessero a un mio prozio materno" commentò Derek, dubbioso.

In quella di Stiles c’erano invece un sacco di agende scritte a mano, ma il suo entusiasmo iniziale nell’aver scovato dei diari segreti scemò subito quando si accorse che in realtà erano delle raccolte delle ricette di famiglia degli Hale.

«Amico» borbottò a Derek, sfogliando un vecchio quaderno, «com’è che la tua famiglia ha otto tipi di ripieni diversi per il tacchino da fare il Giorno del Ringraziamento?» Lui gli rispose con un’occhiataccia. «Ok, niente più cucina» sospirò. «Parliamo del fantasma e di questo cottage: dai documenti che hai recuperato hai scoperto qualcosa di interessante?»

«Qualcosa» ammise, aprendo altre due casse. «Questo cottage, o meglio le sue basi sono state costruite intorno alla fine della corsa all’oro: dopo il territorio è stato venduto e acquistato un paio di volte, e quindi la struttura ha subito delle piccole modifiche e delle ristrutturazioni…»

«Wow» esalò Stiles, guardando l’ambiente circostante, «adesso si spiegano un _sacco_ di cose. Hai detto intorno alla _fine_ della corsa all’oro, quindi parliamo del 1800…» concluse vago.

«1855 circa» lo corresse Derek, cominciando a esplorare il contenuto delle nuove casse aperte. «Beacon Hills è una delle tante città nate durante quel periodo, una di quelle che poi fu subito abbandonata quando i filoni auriferi si esaurirono più rapidamente di quanto l’uomo si fosse insidiato sul posto».

Stiles gli rivolse un’occhiata sospetta. «Perché ho l’impressione che tu ne sappia molto sulle origini di Beacon Hills?»

Derek deglutì a stento, prima di rispondergli a sguardo basso. «La mia famiglia è arrivata qui quando ormai Beacon Hills era diventata una città fantasma, e ha aiutato la gente a ristabilirsi e a far prosperare la comunità, pur restando a debita distanza da essa per coprire la propria natura».

«Quindi siete una sorta di co-fondatori di Beacon Hills» constatò Stiles, neutrale, «un tempo l’intero territorio era in effetti la vostra casa».

Derek gli rispose facendo riecheggiare con leggera ironia la stessa risposta che lui gli aveva dato prima. «Beh, quel tempo è passato».

Stiles tirò su col naso e non aggiunse altro.

Dopo qualche minuto, però, stanco di imbattersi in altri ricettari, iniziò a canticchiare a bassa voce. « _Oh, Susanna, non piangere perché, ho lasciato l’Alabama per restare accanto a te_ ».

Derek gli rivolse l’ennesima occhiataccia acuta.

«Ehi, andiamo!» protestò Stiles, «non puoi parlarmi di corsa all’oro e pretendere che non mi venga in mente questa canzone!»

Derek scosse la testa, seccato, e continuò a frugare fra dei vecchi libri rilegati in pelle che aveva appena trovato.

Trascorsero una quantità di tempo indefinito a cercare degli indizi in silenzio, ogni tanto sbuffando e tirando su col naso – o starnutendo forte per la polvere, ma questo accadeva solo a Stiles, a dire il vero – fino a quanto Stiles non si imbatté in una decina di piccole agende dalla copertina nera, tenute tutte insieme da una vecchia cinghia dalla fibbia di ottone. Faticò un po’ a slacciare la cinghia, perché il cuoio si era piegato un po’ troppo allo scorrere del tempo e a Stiles sembrava un peccato rovinarla solo perché aveva fretta di leggere il contenuto di quei quadernetti.

Quando finalmente poté aprire il primo e leggere il contenuto, emise uno squittio acuto e infantile: quelli sì che erano diari personali! «Bingo!»

Derek lo guardò scettico inarcando un sopracciglio. «Cos’hai trovato?»

«I diari segreti di…» cercò il nome del proprietario sulla parte interna della copertina. «Emily McDonald!» Strinse la lingua fra i denti fissando con attenzione la grafia obliqua e sottile di cui le pagine erano piene, cercando fra le righe dei piccoli dettagli che gli dicessero nell’immediato di più a proposito di quella donna. L’occhio gli cadde sulle parole "lavoro" e "saloon" e annuì soddisfatto. «Ah-ah» cantilenò, «lavorava come cameriera in un saloon! Sembra promettente: chissà che annedoti avrà appuntato per i posteri…» ghignò sarcastico quanto interessato.

Derek roteò gli occhi. «Stiles, lavorava in un saloon, non in un _bordello_ ».

«Penso che a quei tempi la differenza fosse molto sottile» borbottò tornando a leggere; sentì Derek grattarsi la testa e poi tornare a passare in rassegna gli oggetti trovati in un’altra cassa di legno.

Stiles lesse i diari provando a seguire dei dettagli – parole che saltavano subito all’occhio – e date sottolineate o in cui Emily aveva segnato degli appuntamenti. In quel modo fu facile tracciare mentalmente e con poco sforzo una linea temporale, saltando pure parecchie date e leggendo solo quelle più interessanti. Arrivato all’ultimo quaderno, con una smorfia triste prese il cellulare, controllò la ricezione e si mise a cercare informazioni sulla Contea di Trinity. Con la mano libera cercò nella tasca dei pantaloni un post it accartocciato; lo lisciò a fatica: "abitante di Beacon Hills" e "morto altrove, al freddo?" aveva scritto…

Derek lo fissò di sottecchi. «Che c’è?» gli chiese, posando con cura a terra l’ennesima tazza da tè da regalare a Noshiko.

«Emily era una ragazza più vecchia di me solo di un paio di anni» gli raccontò, stretto nelle spalle e con lo sguardo rivolto allo schermo del cellulare, «era orfana e viveva con gli zii, che però erano molto poveri, così era venuta qui in cerca di un lavoro più redditizio, quando hanno cominciato a porre le basi della città…»

«Le cose non sono andate come lei sperava?» ipotizzò Derek, senza fermarsi dal lavorare con gesti sicuri ma attenti.

Stiles scosse la testa. «Non proprio… cioè, ha trovato un tetto sotto cui stare e al saloon aveva una paga discreta, sebbene non fosse il posto ideale per una ragazza come lei» arricciò il naso, «ma… si è innamorata del figlio di uno dei banchieri… ed era ricambiata».

Derek esalò e si fermò dal frugare, assumendo un’espressione pensierosa e incrociando le braccia sul bordo della cassa. «All’epoca i banchieri erano molto rispettati, era un’occupazione _prestigiosa_ …» commentò, probabilmente intuendo come fosse finita la storia. «Le banche insieme ai saloon furono i primi edifici a essere costruiti nelle città sorte durante la corsa all’oro: per quanto bizzarro, avevano la stessa importanza per gli uomini, ma per motivi diversi…»

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale. «Nelle prime mettevano ciò che trovavano, nei secondi si sfogavano quando non trovavano ciò che cercavano».

Derek annuì. «Ed entrambi guidarono alla rovina parecchi uomini e molte città, ma ciò non toglie il fatto che un banchiere fosse più rispettato di un oste…»

«Già…» assentì Stiles cupo. «Lui si chiamava Luke, suo padre non voleva che stesse con Emily, allora cercarono di fuggire insieme, ma in tempi diversi partendo ognuno da solo in un giorno differente, per non attirare dei sospetti… si diedero appuntamento nella Contea di Trinity, sui Monti Klamath».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Cosa andò storto?»

Stiles sospirò e gli passò un vecchissimo ritaglio di giornale ingiallito, che aveva trovato nascosto fra le ultime pagine dell’ultimo quaderno che Emily aveva scritto prima di partire. «Emily ha lasciato gran parte dei suoi averi qui, quando è partita, qualcuno – forse il proprietario del saloon, che la ospitava pure – avrà trovato questi quaderni, li avrà raccolti e poi… avrà messo _questo_ fra le pagine».

L’articolo ritagliato parlava di un omicidio. Luke era rimasto ucciso durante una rapina alla banca della città, avvenuta mentre era lì per visitare suo padre. Stiles pensò con amarezza che probabilmente si era trovato lì per vedere l’uomo un’ultima volta prima di partire in segreto.

Derek era costernato. «Allora non si sono _mai_ incontrati. Forse Emily ha pensato di essere stata _abbandonata_ perché lui non l’ha mai raggiunta…»

Stiles annuì rivolgendo verso di lui lo schermo del cellulare. «E i Monti Klamath? Beh, dicono che gli inverni sono molto rigidi lì, _nevica_ spesso».

Si fissarono negli occhi e Stiles vide negli occhi di Derek l’esatto attimo in cui realizzò ciò che aveva realizzato anche lui. « _È Emily il nostro fantasma_ ».

In quello stesso istante, Stiles si sentì percorso da un brivido di freddo peggiore di quelli provati fino a quel momento: tremò tutto stringendosi nelle spalle così forte da farsi male, scosse pure la testa e per poco non si morse la lingua. Fu strano vedere come davanti a lui Derek si stava comportando in maniera uguale: doveva essere stato colto anche lui da quella sensazione inspiegabile.

Quando il brivido passò ed entrambi restarono chini per metà su loro stessi, con le braccia strette sul petto, alzarono l’uno lo sguardo verso l’altro respirando a fatica, basiti e all’erta.

«Qu-questa è st-stata _l-lei_ » balbettò Stiles, «cr-credo che st-stia c-cercando di d-dirci c-che s-siamo sulla str-strada gi-giusta».

Derek scosse la testa facendo una smorfia, e Stiles non seppe dire se lo fece per il freddo o per scrollarsi di dosso il mal di mare che gli aveva provocato la sua balbuzie. «Come quando abbiamo visto nevicare?» chiese, ed era ingiusto che non stesse incespicando sulle parole. «Potrebbe essere…» esalò vago, alzando lo sguardo per poi assottigliarlo in direzione della testa di Stiles.

«Che c’è?» gli domandò in ansia, tastandosi la faccia in cerca di qualcosa di sbagliato o fuori posto.

Derek serrò la mascella, lo afferrò per un braccio e ignorando i suoi lamenti indignati e di protesta lo trascinò verso una piccola porticina in fondo alla parete opposta al letto: lo trascinò dentro un bagno molto vecchio e con i sanitari un po’ ceduti. C’era una sola finestrella molto piccola e posta in alto, ma faceva filtrava abbastanza luce, e sopra il lavandino c’era appeso uno specchio ovale e impolverato: Derek ne pulì la superficie con la manica del parka che indossava ancora, mise una mano sulla nuca di Stiles e con un gesto secco gli indicò di guardarsi vicino all’orecchio sinistro.

Una ciocca di capelli gli era diventata bianca.

Stiles piegò il padiglione per guardarla meglio, basito, e vide Derek specchiarsi accanto a lui; deglutì a stento quando vide che Derek aveva una ciocca gemella alla sua.

«Ok» biascicò Stiles, monocorde, « _questo_ è inquietante».

Derek sbottò sarcastico. «Solo questo?»

Purtroppo non poteva dargli torto.

 

 

Noshiko restò perplessa quanto sorpresa quando Derek le depositò ai piedi due casse di legno piene di servizi da tè impari.

«Erano a prendere polvere» le spiegò Derek, infilando le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle, «e non credo che nessuno li userà mai più: visto che sono dei ricordi di famiglia, preferisco che stiano con persone che ne avranno cura a prescindere».

«Grazie» esalò lei, abbozzando un sorriso.

Dopo di che, Stiles provò inutilmente a fuggire da parecchie occhiate di rimprovero per la sua visita al cottage. Di rado le persone apprezzavano la sua volontà di investigare.

Quello che però adesso era più importante erano gli indizi che avevano, soprattutto _i nomi_ che avevano.

Risalire al primo proprietario del cottage non fu facilissimo, soprattutto perché gran parte degli archivi municipali di quel periodo storico erano andati persi: con l’avanzare della tecnologia, si era cercato di trascrivere tutto ciò che c’era di cartaceo su degli archivi virtuali, per salvarli nel tempo, ma alcuni atti e documenti si erano troppo degradati e rovinati con gli anni, diventando illeggibili e non trascrivibili, mentre altri ancora erano stati _bruciati_ – colpa degli incendi scoppiati durante la guerra di secessione.

Stiles si sentì in dovere di mugugnare il tema portante di _Via col vento_ ; Melissa gli rivolse un’occhiata sarcastica ricordandogli che si trovavano in California, non in Georgia.

Dalla loro parte, però, avevano lo sceriffo e la sua autorità, e con qualche sforzo e qualche pressione alla fine riuscirono a risalire a un nome, che in effetti combaciava con quello del proprietario del saloon dove Emily lavorava – e di cui lei parlava nei diari.

L’uomo doveva aver trovato i diari della ragazza dopo la sua partenza, li aveva raccolti e conservati con cura insieme all’articolo sulla morte di Luke, e nei decenni a venire quelle pagine erano passate di mano in mano ai proprietari del cottage che si erano succeduti. Quel pezzetto di terra, però, fin dall’inizio era stato "degli Hale", co-fondatori della città, e agli Hale era ritornato insieme ai diari.

Scoprire che fine avesse fatto Emily non fu facile, e per le stesse ragioni della ricerca dell’atto di proprietà originale del cottage: avevano un nome e un cognome, un anno e il possibile luogo della morte, ma per lo sceriffo della Contea di Trinity trovare una dichiarazione di morte vecchia di secoli non fu un’impresa da poco. Tuttavia, doveva un paio di favori al padre di Stiles, quindi alla fine riuscirono a ottenere dei risultati.

Emily era morta da sola in un piccolo rifugio lì sui monti, _assiderata_. Confrontando l’ultimo giorno in cui aveva scritto sul diario e la data del ritrovamento del suo corpo, conclusero che fosse morta quasi una settimana dopo Luke, probabilmente ignara di stare aspettandolo invano, o forse piena di senso di abbandono.

«Ma da morta ha scoperto la verità» sottolineò Noshiko, «lo sa di non essere stata tradita da Luke».

Scott aggrottò la fronte. «Allora perché è ancora sulla Terra, perché non lo raggiunge nell’aldilà?»

«Forse la sua morte e la paura di essere stata abbandonata l’hanno scioccata così tanto da infonderle un senso di perdita particolare» ipotizzò Deaton, «se è qui è perché spera di ottenere qualcosa. Dobbiamo solo capire _cosa_ ».

« _Fantastico_ » borbottò Stiles, sarcastico.

E quel tassello non era l’unico a mancare all’appello, visto che avevano tutti smesso di sentirsi congelati _tranne Stiles e Derek_. Era intuibile che Emily li avesse "marcati" tingendo una loro ciocca di capelli di bianco, che li avesse scelti di proposito e che, a questo punto, volesse proseguire il suo fantomatico dialogo con i vivi solo con loro due, ma non avevano la più pallida idea di quale fosse il suo desiderio.

Era una vita che lo spirito di Emily aleggiava su quei diari, gli Hale avevano sempre percepito la sua presenza al cottage, quindi perché rivelarsi in quella maniera proprio ora e perché mai aveva scelto proprio loro due? Ogni risposta che a Stiles veniva in mente era solo acida e mordace.

«Amico» disse Scott a Stiles, serio e appena corrucciato, «non tornerai al cottage mentre noi siamo a scuola, vero?»

«Certo che no» gli rispose all’istante, atono.

Scott gli fissò il petto, puntando lo sguardo verso il cuore. «Stai mentendo».

Stiles roteò gli occhi. «Cercherò di trattenermi dal farlo!» gli concesse; Scott ne fu visibilmente poco soddisfatto, ma annuì.

Non è che tutti loro potessero pensare sul serio che sarebbe rimasto con le mani in mano…

 

 

Scott, Kira e Lydia erano tornati a scuola, i genitori erano a lavoro e quindi Stiles quella mattina ritenne giusto rimettersi all’opera.

Suo padre aveva minacciato di chiamarlo al telefono fisso di casa ogni mezz’ora per controllare che non uscisse, ma lui era riuscito a convincerlo a chiamarlo al cellulare dicendogli che era brutto farlo uscire da sotto le coperte calde solo per rispondere a una sua chiamata ogni trenta minuti. D’altronde era anche una ragione valida: soffriva ancora parecchio il freddo e aveva la costante sensazione che da un momento all’altro avrebbe iniziato a nevicare, non era il caso di scoprirsi per poi ritornare al caldo a ciclo continuo.

I ragazzi al massimo gli avrebbero inviato un paio di messaggi fra una lezione e l’altra; Deaton in genere non era il tipo da scomodarsi e preferiva sempre essere raggiunto alla clinica veterinaria, quindi di certo non sarebbe venuto a cercarlo; Noshiko già la mattina presto era venuta a controllare se Emily l’avesse contattato di nuovo e gli aveva lasciato un paio di termos pieni di tè fatto da lei; Melissa era di turno all’ospedale e sarebbe venuta a portargli da mangiare qualcosa di caldo solo intorno all’ora di pranzo.

Tutte le pedine erano sotto controllo, poteva procedere.

Riempì lo zaino con degli attrezzi che avrebbero potuto essergli utili per dei piccoli scassi, aggiunse una torcia, dell’acqua e degli spuntini – la volta precedente gli aveva insegnato che sarebbe stata una scarpinata lunga, quindi meglio portarsi qualcosa da bere e da mangiare – un paio di coperte di riserva, la giacca pesante da sceriffo di suo padre e dell’immancabile voglia di farsi i fatti altrui – in questo caso quelli di Emily.

Salì sulla jeep, si coprì le gambe con una coperta – si sentì ridicolo, ma _aveva freddo_ – e mise in moto.

Accostò nello stesso punto dell’altra volta, maledicendo il fatto che il cottage non fosse raggiungibile tramite un viottolo praticabile con un veicolo motorizzato, e s’incamminò sbuffando e alitando di tanto in tanto sulle mani messe a coppa, coperte da guanti senza dita.

Si sentì più sicuro, rispetto all’altra volta, sia perché adesso conosceva meglio la strada, sia perché sapeva almeno con che cosa e con chi aveva a che fare; era fiducioso, o almeno tale si sentì fino a quando non arrivò a pochi metri dal cottage e vide chi c’era lì ad aspettarlo, appoggiato a uno dei pali di legno del portico con sulla faccia un’espressione che mostrava quanto non fosse per nulla sorpresi di vedere Stiles lì e quanto ciò lo irritasse.

Stiles roteò gli occhi agitando le braccia: ecco chi non aveva messo in conto, _Derek_.

«Che ci fai qui?» sbuffò Stiles, cercando nel frattempo di riprendere fiato dopo la lunga scarpinata.

«Che ci fai _tu_ qui» ribatté Derek, inespressivo. «Tuo padre mi ha chiesto di tenerti d’occhio».

Si mostrò oltraggiato. «E perché mio padre non mi ha detto che mi avresti tenuto d’occhio?»

Derek gli rispose inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico.

«Ok» si arrese Stiles, agitando una mano. «Dovresti comunque essere al caldo».

«Anche tu. Scott lo sa che sei qui?»

Stiles inspirò a fondo, sentendosi in qualche modo punto e seccato da quella domanda. «No» ammise recalcitrante.

«Dovresti avvertire almeno lui, se proprio non vuoi dirlo a tuo padre» lo spronò Derek, monocorde.

«Perché diavolo ti comporti come se fossi il nostro baby sitter?!» sbottò irritato.

Lui gli rispose voltandogli le spalle e andando ad aprire la porta del cottage con le chiavi. «Che vi piaccia o meno, in tutti i casini sovrannaturali di Beacon Hills ci siamo dentro insieme» esalò stanco, facendosi da parte per farlo entrare dentro prima di lui.

Stiles avanzò e lo sorpassò a passo di marcia. «Questo non è vero. Sei una persona indipendente rispetto a noi: sei un adulto, potresti anche lasciare questo posto, se vuoi. Lo hai pure già fatto un paio di volte in passato». Posò lo zaino a terra e diede un’occhiata veloce intorno per calcolare quante casse non avevano ancora aperto.

«Fino a quando qui accadrà qualcosa per cui non siete ancora preparati, resterò nei dintorni» sospirò Derek, aprendo un paio di casse spezzando dei lucchetti con le mani e con poco sforzo. «Conosco questa città e cosa la popola meglio di voi, del resto» scrollò le spalle.

Stiles tirò su col naso e iniziò a frugare in una delle casse aperte. «Vuol dire che resterai qui fino a quando non andremo al college?»

«Puoi darsi» gli rispose con tono distratto.

Stiles accennò un sorriso amaro e beffardo. «Non è una scelta del tutto sana, ne sei consapevole?»

«Provare a risolvere da soli i propri casini solo perché _una volta_ un proprio casino è andato male non è una scelta del tutto sana» ritorse Derek, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su dei libri ammucchiati, «ne sei consapevole?»

Lui fece una smorfia e gli rispose biascicando e privo di tono. «Fottiti. Il mio casino di cui parli è finito con parecchie morti».

«Altrettanto i casini che ho fatto io in passato» gli replicò Derek con noncuranza, e Stiles non seppe dire se fu più la sua mancanza di tono o le parole in sé a procurargli una sensazione da pugno allo stomaco che gli bloccò il fiato in gola per qualche secondo.

Strinse le labbra, si passò la lingua sui denti più appuntiti e scelse di non dirgli nient’altro.

A volte Stiles odiava davvero le persone che lo circondavano, tutte e indiscriminatamente.

Inviò un messaggio a Scott per dirgli dove si trovava, ma non si preoccupò di leggere la risposta quando sentì il cellulare vibrare.

Dopo qualche minuto ricco di tensione in cui lui e Derek evitarono di guardarsi in faccia e mantennero le spalle rigide, Derek sospirò rassegnato. «Cosa speri di trovare qua di preciso?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Qualche altro avere di Emily che ci dia un ulteriore indizio su cosa vuole? Magari nel tempo è stato conservato qualcos’altro di suo…»

«Il suo spirito ha scelto di aleggiare qui e non sui Monti Klamath dov’è morta perché qui c’erano gli oggetti su cui aveva più riversato se stessa, i diari» considerò Derek, «ma il segno più forte che ci ha dato è stato _questo_ » si indicò la ciocca di capelli bianchi dietro l’orecchio sinistro, «proprio quando li abbiamo trovati, quindi dubito che riusciremo a trovare qualcos’altro di più forte…»

«Voglio provarci lo stesso» borbottò Stiles con una smorfia, «potrebbe rivelarsi inutile, ma lo preferisco al restare fermo».

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale sarcastica, lui gli rivolse un’occhiataccia di sottecchi.

Iniziarono a esaminare in modo quieto il contenuto delle casse ancora inesplorate; ogni tanto Derek sospirava stanco – o nostalgico – e Stiles tirava su col naso stringendosi più addosso la giacca del padre, ma la tensione di prima sembrò dissiparsi un po’ grazie al lavoro metodico in cui si erano immersi.

Dopo più di mezz’ora, fu Derek a rompere il silenzio per primo, parlando discorsivo e senza rivolgergli lo sguardo. «Voi ragazzi avete ipotizzato perché mai Emily ha cercato proprio noi e perché ora?»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Non proprio. Prima ancora di sapere che si trattava di lei, abbiamo cercato di capire cosa mai potessimo avere in comune con il fantasma provando a tracciare cosa _noi_ abbiamo in comune» gli spiegò, e mantenendo lo sguardo basso stese quattro dita fissandole malinconico e con la fronte appena aggrottata. «Siamo giovani, abbiamo tutti perso qualcosa, ci siamo tutti sentiti soli e non capiti a un certo punto della vita e nonostante tutto abbiamo amato e amiamo ancora» concluse tirando su col naso. Era superfluo dire che quelle cose le avevano in comune anche con Derek.

Derek trasse un respiro profondo, continuando a rimettere dentro una cassa ciò che prima aveva tolto e controllato. «Mi sembra anche un discreto ritratto di Emily e della sua condizione».

«Già» assentì Stiles, mugugnando a testa china, «è probabile che ci abbia "contattato" proprio ora perché è il momento in cui ci sente più vicini a lei…»

«Forse ha scelto il branco sperando di spaventarci di meno con la sua presenza, visto che rispetto ad altri umani siamo a conoscenza del mondo sovrannaturale» commentò Derek.

Stiles annuì di nuovo. «Non credo che sia cattiva, solo… è morta in modo brutto, senza nessuno accanto e al freddo; è disperata e come a volte accade alle persone disperate cerca di ottenere ciò che vuole anche a costo di usare mezzi non proprio giusti… O almeno mi auguro che sia così» concluse scrollando le spalle.

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Solo non capisco… perché proprio noi, _te e io_ ».

«Non lo capisco neanche io» ammise Stiles, «a meno che…» aggiunse vago, accigliandosi.

«A meno che?» incalzò Derek, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.

«A meno che non si riferisca a un certo "tipo" di gelo… in senso figurato?» Derek lo fissò incerto.

«Seguimi» gli disse Stiles, gesticolando, «il senso di abbandono e la solitudine possono provocare della disperazione, no? Un tipo di disperazione paragonabile al gelo, perché sei da solo, ti manca il calore umano, in un certo senso "senti freddo", e allo stesso tempo questo è un pensiero… _oscuro_ ».

Derek divenne pensieroso. «La disperazione può farti sentire "freddo" e può anche portarti dell’oscurità».

«Esatto» e provò a continuare a parlare senza farsi incrinare la voce, anche se era dura mettere in chiaro certe sensazioni e certi pensieri privati, soprattutto perché così facendo avrebbe anche messo a nudo certe sensazioni e certi pensieri privati _di Derek_ , e non era mai bello quando delle persone tiravano fuori certe verità al posto del diretto interessato – era un po’ umiliante.

«Quando ormai hai toccato il fondo» cominciò Stiles con voce flebile, «e sei nell’oscurità in ogni senso possibile, sei completamente da solo e hai freddo in modi che prima non avresti mai immaginato… In quei momenti l’unica cosa che hai presente davanti agli occhi è la tentazione di _rinunciare_ » deglutì a stento. «Rinunciare a risalire, rinunciare a resistere, rinunciare a provare a fare altri tentativi per ricominciare…» Vide Derek trarre un respiro profondo e _tremante_ e distogliere lo sguardo.

«Noi…» continuò Stiles, anche se esitante, «io e te ne sappiamo qualcosa di questo genere di tentazione, vero?»

«È…» provò ad articolare Derek, ma poi chiuse la bocca serrando la mascella, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

«Complicato?» terminò Stiles per lui, con un sorriso rassegnato. «Eppure è così. È facile rinunciare quando hai freddo. Il freddo è la sensazione che provi quando ti senti abbandonato e abbandoni ogni speranza, o almeno è così _per me_. È così anche per te?»

Derek non rispose, ma il modo in cui strinse di più i denti fu abbastanza esaustivo sull’argomento.

«Emily è morta così» mormorò Stiles, «sentendo freddo in modi diversi, e alla fine ha ceduto alla tentazione: ha rinunciato a resistere».

Su quell’ultima parola, sentirono di colpo alzarsi un vento incredibile, forte e sibilante, che si abbatté sul cottage facendo spalancare la porta d’ingresso.

Sbarrarono entrambi gli occhi quando si accorsero che dalla porta aperta stavano entrando dei _fiocchi di neve_.

Derek corse a chiuderla bloccandola con un paio di casse piene, Stiles invece andò a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

«Derek…» disse deglutendo a stento, «ho il sospetto di essere andato vicino a quello che vuole Emily».

Derek lo raggiunse, guardò con lui cosa c’era fuori e con espressione sarcastica espirò a lungo dal naso.

Fuori c’era una _tempesta di neve_.

La neve ricopriva ogni cosa, a terra ce n’era almeno un metro se non di più, e il paesaggio ora somigliava a quello di una cartolina di Natale. Una cartolina di Natale inquietante, però, considerando cosa avesse scatenato quel fenomeno.

«È un’illusione» commentò Derek, «come l’altra volta. Dobbiamo farla smettere. È meglio se andiamo via da qui».

Stiles ascoltò le sue parole, però… non riuscì a seguirne bene il senso, si ritrovò a fissare la finestra di fronte lui. I loro respiri caldi avevano appannato il vetro ghiacciato, e la sua mente venne invasa da un solo pensiero: _scrivere su quella superficie_.

Lo sapeva che quello non era un suo pensiero, era cosciente di come la sua mano si stesse muovendo per volontà di Emily e non sua, gli era chiaro che il suo corpo in quel momento era posseduto come era stato posseduto dalla nogitsune, ma… non è che non riuscisse a fermarsi, _non voleva_ farlo.

Con l’indice iniziò a tracciare le lettere una dopo l’altra, con lentezza, sentendo di sottofondo come Derek lo stesse scuotendo urlandogli di fermarsi. Tornò del tutto in sé solo quando finì di scrivere la frase.

"Avete resistito, ma senza calore".

Sbattè le palpebre e si allontanò dalla finestra di un paio di passi, stendendo le mani avanti.

Derek lo afferrò per una spalla spingendolo a voltarsi verso di lui. «Mi hai bloccato, non ti sei semplicemente ostinato a continuare, _mi hai bloccato ed eri tu_ : ti sei lasciato possedere da un fantasma, cosa diavolo ti è passato per la testa?!» sbraitò furioso.

«Non è andata proprio così» obietto Stiles, incerto e sulla difensiva.

Derek rise sarcastico. «Balle! Ho seguito per giorni le tue tracce quando eri posseduto dalla nogitsune, so qual è il tuo odore quando sei frustrato e provi a ribellarti a una possessione. Non l’hai fatto, non stavolta. Ti sei bevuto il cervello, per caso?»

Stiles indicò il vetro, irritato. «Abbiamo un indizio, adesso!»

«E pur di averlo hai ceduto il tuo corpo e la tua volontà a uno spirito?» incalzò Derek incredulo, sarcastico e _arrabbiato_.

«Ne è valsa la pena, ci serviva!» alzò un po’ il tono, irritandosi a sua volta.

«Non serve a nessuno che tu ti consideri fottutamente sacrificabile!» puntualizzò Derek puntandogli un dito contro, ancora più furioso di prima. «Ti e _ci_ è bastata una sola volta vederti _posseduto_ , niente bis!»

Stiles gli replicò con voce alta e _rovente_ , avanzando di un passo verso di lui. «Non credere di avere il diritto di parlarmi così quando tu sei quello che ha rinunciato al proprio stato di alpha per sua sorella!»

«Le ho salvato la vita!» gridò Derek.

«Avresti potuto morire, e sai cosa?» urlò Stiles, fuori di sé. «Avrei potuto salvare delle vite anch’io se avessi ceduto un po’ di più, bastava solo che mi uccidessi con quella fottuta katana _prima_!»

Quell’ultima frase risuonò dentro al cottage come un boato; si guardarono in faccia come se avessero ricevuto _entrambi_ uno schiaffo inaspettato, e Stiles si sentì così _umiliato_ da quella propria affermazione che dovette distogliere lo sguardo, traendo un respiro tremante e cercando di reprimere la voglia di scoppiare a piangere singhiozzando in modo disperato.

Quella era un’emozione oscura a cui non aveva mai voluto dare voce, non aveva mai voluto associarvi delle parole, si era imposto di non farla uscire dalla propria bocca mai e poi mai, ma adesso era _fuori_ e faceva male in modo orribile e disgustoso.

Derek lo riportò alla realtà voltandosi e cominciando a fare un gran rumore visibilmente di proposito: spostò le casse dalla porta con gesti bruschi, spingendole con malagrazia lungo il pavimento. «Dobbiamo andarcene subito da qui» gli disse con voce ferma ma priva di intonazione, «questo posto _ci fa male_ ».

Stiles non gli annuì nemmeno, si limitò ad affrettarsi a raccogliere le proprie cose per uscire con lui.

Quando Derek afferrò la maniglia, però, la trovò bloccata.

Stiles si accigliò. «La serratura si è _congelata_?»

Derek sbuffò sarcastico. «Ho il sospetto che sia peggio di così». Fece un passo indietro. «Allontanati» gli intimò spicciò, e lui obbedì senza esitare.

Derek prese la porta a _spallate_ , più volte e con forza da licantropo. Provò pure ad aggredirla graffiandola con gli artigli con violenza.

Non si aprì, non si ruppe, rimase _intatta_.

«Le finestre» esalò Stiles, prendendo da una delle casse aperte un grosso tomo per usarlo come martello contro un vetro, parandosi prima il viso con un braccio. Non riuscì a sfondarlo.

Di sottecchi vide Derek prendere il proprio cellulare; ne fissò lo schermo serrando i denti. «Il tuo?» chiese a Stiles.

Lui si affrettò a estrarre il proprio dalla tasca dei pantaloni; lo sbloccò guardandolo con un tremendo sospetto in gola. «Niente ricezione».

«Avevi scritto a Scott dicendogli dov’eri?»

«Sì» gli rispose, deglutendo a stento e ringraziando se stesso per averlo fatto.

«E io ho detto a tuo padre che stavo venendo qui per tenerti d’occhio: almeno gli altri sapranno dove trovarci».

«Quindi… siamo intrappolati qui?» domandò – la voce gli diventò più fioca sull’ultima parola.

«Sì» esalò Derek fra i denti, «siamo intrappolati qui».

«Magnifico» inspirò a fondo. « _Davvero_ magnifico».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Hill Valley](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hill_Valley) è citata nella 3a come cittadina vicina a Beacon Hills, ed è un probabile omaggio alla serie cinematografica _Ritorno al Futuro_ , visto che quest’ultima e il film originale omonimo a cui si ispira _Teen Wolf_ hanno in comune l’attore che interpreta il ruolo di protagonista (Michael J. Fox).  
>  \- La Contea di Trinity invece esiste [davvero](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trinity_County,_California) (metto la voce in inglese perché in italiano ha due righe sole XD), così come i [Monti Klamath](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Klamath_Mountains).  
> \- Per saperne di più sulla corsa all’oro californiana (diversa da quella del Klondike di cui parla sempre Zio Paperone XD), potete pure dare una sbirciatina [qui](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corsa_all%27oro_californiana).  
> \- Il titolo della storia non ha chissà che spiegazione: quando ho iniziato a stendere la trama, ho creato un file e per distinguerlo ho pensato di associarlo a una scena particolare che avevo in mente, cioè quella in cui Stiles scriveva sul vetro ghiacciato, da lì _Frozen Glass_. E vetro ghiacciato poi è rimasta.  
>  \- Date pure la colpa di tutto questo alle repliche di _Ghost Whisperer_ su Rai 2.


	2. Seconda Parte

 

Fu di grande aiuto il fatto che lo sceriffo avesse il proposito di chiamare Stiles ogni mezz’ora: trovando il figlio irrangiungibile al cellulare, come prima cosa lasciò il posto di lavoro per andare a controllare se Stiles e Derek fossero ancora dove quest’ultimo aveva detto che fossero stati.

Stiles e Derek avevano trascorso la successiva ora in un silenzio ostinato carico di frustrazione e tensione, e Stiles aveva tenuto la bocca stretta con forza per evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire inutili commenti pungenti. Non era il caso di punzecchiarsi a vicenda quando erano obbligati a condividere uno spazio stretto.

Meno male che almeno avevano un bagno, anche se dallo scarico rotto. Quantomeno potevano tenere la porta chiusa, però.

Derek era rimasto in piedi fisso alla finestra, a guardare fuori con sguardo omicida. «Ho il sospetto che dall’esterno non possano sentirci, e che noi da qui non possiamo sentire altro che la tempesta» aveva osservato a denti stretti; Stiles aveva storto il naso assentendo, perché anche lui aveva quell’impressione.

Dopo una quantità di tempo indefinibile, ma parecchio prima della fine della giornata scolastica – cioè di quando Scott avrebbe scoperto della loro scomparsa – Derek emise uno sbuffo e accennò a Stiles di avvicinarsi a lui.

Vide suo padre a pochi metri dalla finestra, che li fissava con le braccia incrociate sul petto e con sulla faccia un’espressione cupa e rassegnata da "Lo sapevo, e comunque te l’avevo detto". Guardò il figlio e sillabò lentamente "Sei in punizione"; Stiles annuì solenne a sguardo basso.

Non era da tralasciare il fatto di quanto fosse deleterio vedere suo padre in piedi su due metri di neve con scarpe normali, senza che affondasse o lasciasse alcuna impronta sul suolo o che ci fossero dei fiocchi di neve sulle sue spalle. Si notava in modo netto che era un elemento estraneo all’illusione, che però non lo aggrediva e non lo nascondeva: questa sembrava una riprova della natura non violenta di Emily.

Lo sceriffo, con una smorfia seccata, cominciò a dare calci a una barriera invisibile che a quanto pareva lo stava tenendo lontano dal cottage; poi li fissò e agitò la mano come a invitarli a uscire fuori, ma con sguardo interrogativo.

Gli risposero scuotendo la testa: no, non potevano uscire.

Lui sospirò esasperato e s’incamminò lungo il perimetro del cottage, testando la barriera protettiva in punti diversi senza ottenere alcun successo. Tornò davanti alla loro finestra, mise le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca e sembrò urlare.

Derek sospirò stanco. «Come volevasi dimostrare».

Stiles guardò suo padre portandosi prima un dito all’orecchio per poi scuotere la testa: no, non lo sentivano. Dopo Stiles provò a battere un pugno sul vetro accennando a suo padre di mettersi in ascolto: loro due sentirono il rumore, ma lo sceriffo fece cenno di no con la testa; dall’esterno non si sentivano né le loro voci, né altri tipi di suoni.

Come ultimo tentativo, lo sceriffo accennò loro con le mani di fare attenzione, prese la pistola e poi gesticolò per chiedere loro di nascondersi al sicuro, sillabando anche di contare fino a trenta.

Dopo trenta secondi, si rialzarono dal pavimento, dove si erano accucciati con le mani sopra la testa, ma lo sceriffo scosse di nuovo la testa indicando la canna della pistola: aveva sparato, ma non aveva scalfito la barriera, e loro non avevano neanche sentito gli spari.

"Porterò Scott" sillabò suo padre, rivolgendo loro un piccolo sorriso rassicurante, e Stiles gli annuì mogio: la forza di un licantropo non aveva potuto niente dall’interno del cottage, dubitava che dall’esterno avrebbe fatto la differenza, ma almeno con Scott sarebbero venuti anche tutti gli altri e forse insieme avrebbe escogitato qualcosa di diverso e utile.

Salutarono l’uomo con un cenno della mano e l’osservarono allontanarsi da loro.

Stiles fissò l’ambiente esterno cambiare non appena suo padre non fu più visibile: la tempesta si era placata quando lo sceriffo era arrivato – forse Emily aveva voluto che loro lo vedessero in modo chiaro – limitandosi a essere una leggera fioccata, ma ora stava riprendendo come prima. «Fantastico, siamo bloccati qui perché un fantasma crede che sia _divertente_ tenerci chiusi qui fino a quando non _faremo pace_ ».

«Non penso che il suo obiettivo sia questo» sospirò Derek rassegnato e amareggiato; sollevò il mento indicando il punto della finestra dove c’era ancora la scritta. «Credo che ci abbia chiusi qui subito dopo la scritta, o non appena è iniziata la tempesta».

"Avete resistito, ma senza calore".

«Non capisco» borbottò Stiles, fissando la scritta aggrottando la fronte e incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Che diavolo significa che abbiamo resistito ma senza calore?!»

Derek rispose a sguardo basso, passandosi una mano sulla nuca. «Ho una mezza idea che voglia dire che abbiamo resistito alle tentazioni, abbiamo superato l’oscurità, ma senza calore umano».

Stiles afflosciò le spalle e a passi lenti andò a sistemarsi sopra il letto coperto ancora da vecchi teli; si sedette stringendo le ginocchia al petto. «Non è andata proprio così» mormorò triste e atono al tempo stesso. « _Ho ceduto_ , non fino in fondo ma l’ho fatto: non sono stato me stesso per giorni, e quando ho ripreso possesso del mio corpo, la nogitsune aveva già compiuto un massacro incastrando te e Chris Argent. E ha mandato una bomba all’ufficio di papà» aggiunse deglutendo a fatica.

«Beh» esalò Derek, guardando fuori dalla finestra, invece che guardare lui, «siamo in due: mi è sempre stato detto di non uccidere, pensavo che non l’avrei mai fatto, ma _ho ucciso Peter_. Mi sono lasciato andare».

Stiles lo guardò assottigliando lo sguardo, ma neutrale. «E poi volevi uccidere Lydia» aggiunse.

«La tentazione è una strada facile e tutta in discesa» commentò atono, continuando a non guardarlo.

Stiles si passò più volte le mani sul volto. «Odio fottutamente le salite».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Chi non le odia?»

«Forse Scott. E magari le amava perfino quando era asmatico». Restarono in silenzio per un paio di secondi e poi scoppiarono entrambi in una risata isterica.

Alla fine Stiles si asciugò un paio di lacrime col dorso delle mano. Non si chiese per cosa avesse pianto realmente. «Ok» tirò su col naso assumendo un tono ironico, «nessuno di noi due è un santo».

«E non fare battute sui martiri» incalzò Derek, amaro ma ironico quanto lui.

«Va bene» assentì, «a volte ci comportiamo come tali, ma farò finta che non sia così e tacerò sulla cosa».

«Grazie» gli replicò sarcastico.

«Quindi» proseguì Stiles, traendo un respiro profondo, «secondo Emily noi abbiamo resistito all’oscurità e/o all’abbandono senza però del calore umano».

«È morta da sola» osservò Derek, tornando a fare la sentinella alla finestra, «lasciandosi inglobare dall’oscurità, al freddo e lontano da qualsiasi tocco umano. O almeno così possiamo dedurre».

Stiles arricciò il naso. «Siamo sicuri che non voglia farci morire al caldo e con qualcuno che ci coccoli?» Derek gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Sto solo esplorando le varie possibilità!»

«Non è un fantasma aggressivo» gli disse esasperato, «ha modi estremi, ma non intende fare alcun male, o ci avrebbe già ucciso prima, e non ci avrebbe fatto vedere tuo padre. Ho l’impressione che voglia ricreare la circostanza in cui è morta, ma non ci vuole morti».

Stiles aggrottò di nuovo la fronte, facendo un paio di calcoli e riflettendo. «Quindi… vuole che stiamo al freddo senza però sentirci abbandonati?»

«Più o meno…» mugugnò Derek, poco convinto.

«Non basterà dichiarare che io non abbandonerò mai te e che tu non abbandonerai mai me, vero?»

Derek si voltò di scattò, e Stiles per un attimo si aspettò di vederlo sorpreso, invece lo vide solo pensieroso. «È vero» concesse dopo una manciata di secondi. «io non abbandono mai te e tu non abbandoni mai me, ma a quanto pare a Emily non basta, o saremmo già fuori».

Stiles strinse ancora di più a sé le ginocchia e nascose mezza faccia fra le braccia. « _Calore umano_ » sussurrò, fissando il pavimento; solo un battito dopo si azzardò a osservare Derek di sottecchi, e si accorse che stava tenendo gli occhi puntati ai suoi piedi.

Emily voleva ottenere in modo indiretto qualcosa che non aveva avuto: calore umano in un momento di gelo oscuro. E aveva scelto loro che già in un primo momento avevano superato l’oscurità, ma senza calore.

Derek non rispose alla sua ultima affermazione, si limitò a tornare a fissare fuori dalla finestra respirando a fondo. «Usciremo da qui» mormorò; Stiles assentì a capo chino.

C’erano elefanti peggiori da ignorare in quella stanza, piuttosto che la loro difficoltà di scendere a patti, aprirsi e darsi del calore a vicenda. O almeno così preferiva pensare Stiles. Si chinò a frugare dentro una cassa aperta ai piedi del letto, prese un vecchio tomo e lo sfogliò: era in latino arcaico, però poteva intrattenersi con le figure, anche se solo con quelle che non rappresentavano dei rituali truci.

Questa volta il silenzio che scese dentro al cottage fu più o meno confortevole, forse perché si erano già urlati in faccia parecchie cose.

Circa un’ora dopo, lo stomaco di Stiles gorgogliò dalla fame; mugugnando, aprì lo zaino in cerca di un paio di merendine che aveva portato con sé. «Ne vuoi una?» chiese a Derek, agitando in sua direzione una barretta energetica al cioccolato.

Lui aggrottò la fronte. «Hai dell’acqua?» Stiles infilò di nuovo la mano nello zaino, tirò fuori una bottiglietta da mezzo litro dal tappo sportivo e gliela mostrò; Derek sembrò soppesare le opzioni per un lungo attimo, poi annuì con espressione arresa accennandogli di lanciargli pure la barretta.

Stiles provò a limitarsi a mangiare _una sola_ merendina – non sapevano quanto tempo sarebbero rimasti lì, meglio razionare le provviste – e bere giusto un paio di sorsi; poi passò l’acqua a Derek, che lo ringraziò con una breve occhiata.

«Vai a fare la guardia alla finestra» gli chiese Derek, «io provo ad accendere il camino: presto farà buio».

Stiles lo guardò incerto. «E come lo vorresti accendere?»

Per tutta risposta, Derek ostentò pazienza, spaccò a mani nude il coperchio di una cassa di legno e poi gli mostrò uno _zippo_ che aveva in tasca.

Le sopracciglia di Stiles scattarono verso l’alto. «Amico, che diavolo ci fai con _quello_? Non fumi» affermo sicuro andando a posizionarsi di fronte alla finestra.

Derek si accovacciò davanti al camino, gli rivolse un’occhiata ironica. «Ne sei sicuro?»

Aprì bocca per rispondergli di sì, ma si fermò boccheggiando, perché non lo sapeva davvero. «Andiamo, non sei il tipo da fumare. Non ti ho mai visto farlo».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso scuotendo la testa, maneggiando il legno. «Quindi pensi di conoscermi» gli disse enigmatico.

«Mi stai incasinando la testa di proposito» sbottò Stiles seccato. «Fumi o no?»

Il sorriso di Derek si allargò di più: si stava _divertendo_ , il bastardo. «È così importante per te scoprirlo?»

«È solo che ho quest’immagine di te» borbottò, «una da _non_ fumatore, e ora è spuntato fuori quel _coso lì_ , e voglio delle risposte». Suonò infantile perfino alle sue stesse orecchie, e si maledisse.

«Vuoi sapere che immagine ho _io_ di te?» gli ribatté Derek, cominciando a provare ad appiccare il fuoco.

Esitò appena, prima di rispondergli secco. «No».

Lui ignorò la sua risposta; gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Credo che tu non veda l’ora di provare a fumare _dell’erba_ ».

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle, e sentì che le guance dovevano essergli diventate _rosse_. «Pensavo che avessimo già deciso poco fa che nessuno dei due è un santo».

«Infatti» sottolineò Derek, a sguardo basso e con un piccolo ghigno furbo sul volto. «Quindi ti conosco. E tu conosci me».

Stiles si accigliò di nuovo. «Ok, amico, ma allora cosa cavolo ci fai con _quello_?»

Derek lo guardò inespressivo indicandogli la legna fumante. «Lo uso per accendere il camino».

Stiles emise un lungo lamento di frustrazione passandosi le mani sulla testa. «Mi stai incasinando la testa di proposito» ripeté, «e ti stai divertendo a farlo» lo accusò.

«Lo dici come se questo non fosse anche uno dei tuoi passatempi preferiti» biascicò, osservando con cura come stesse prendendo piede il fuoco.

«Il sarcasmo scorre potente nella tua famiglia, giovane Hale» intonò teatrale.

«Potrei dire lo stesso degli Stilinski».

Stiles tirò su col naso, seccato, strinse le braccia al petto e si ostinò a fissare fuori dalla finestra. Sentì però Derek sbuffare un sorriso.

«È bello però vederti più rilassato» mormorò Derek.

Stiles rilassò la posa e provò a cercare qualcosa con cui replicargli, ma notò un’anomalia. «La tempesta si sta di nuovo diradando» informò Derek.

Lui si rimise in piedi e lo raggiunse subito. «Segno che qualcuno dei nostri si sta avvicinando al cottage».

Infatti subito dopo, non appena la neve cominciò a cadere più fioca, videro Deaton, lo sceriffo, Kira e Scott allineati a pochi metri dalla finestra, tutti con un’espressione più o meno stranita e più o meno apprensiva sulle facce.

Kira rivolse loro un timido sorriso e agitò appena la mano in cenno di saluto; le risposero in egual modo – perché lei aveva sempre dei modi carini di rivolgersi alle persone e sembrava brutto non replicarle alla stessa maniera, ma tipo da persone _orrende_.

Videro Scott stendere le mani in avanti come a dire loro di prestare attenzione, poi si trasformò e lo videro _ululare forte_ , o almeno la posa era quella e gli altri accanto a lui si tapparono le orecchie facendo una smorfia.

Scossero le teste indicando di non aver sentito niente.

«Ci provo anch’io» esalò Derek, e Stiles si portò subito le mani alle orecchie. Derek riuscì perfino a far tremare _l’interno del cottage_ , ma fuori non sentirono _nulla_.

Scott si mostrò profondamente depresso.

Kira aveva con sé un enorme album da disegno e un pennarello nero; la videro aprire il primo, scriverci qualcosa e poi rivolgerlo verso loro con espressione fiduciosa.

"Io e Scott adesso proveremo a sfondare la barriera con gli artigli e con la katana".

Le annuirono.

«Non concluderanno niente» mugugnò Stiles a mezza bocca.

Derek gli rispose allo stesso modo. « _Lo so_ ».

Nonostante tutto, Stiles li incoraggiò sorridendo e mostrando loro i pollici.

Per dei lunghissimi minuti li osservarono artigliare, prendere a pugni e provare a tagliare _il niente_ sotto una neve che vedevano solo loro. Definire quella situazione deleteria e grottesca fu poco.

Quando i due, ormai con il fiatone, si arresero, tornarono da Deaton che parlò con loro con espressione dispiaciuta, rivolgendo di tanto in tanto degli sguardi tristi anche a loro due alla finestra.

Infine, Kira si mordicchiò un labbro tornando a scrivere sull’album.

"D dice che è probabile che la barriera si spezzerà solo quando E otterrà quello che vuole. Avete provviste?"

Stiles corse a prendere lo zaino, per mostrare in modo diretto a suo padre cosa aveva con sé, per tranquillizzarlo meglio – e infatti lo vide trarre un grosso sospirò di sollievo.

Deaton indicò qualcosa in alto, poi sillabò "Camino": doveva aver visto il fumo, gli stava chiedendo se l’avessero acceso. Derek annuì sillabando poi "Acceso".

Lo sceriffo li raccomandò di tenersi al caldo stringendosi di più nella giacca in modo goffo; Stiles assentì sorridendo con tenerezza.

Deaton sospirò e chiese a Kira di passargli l’album e il pennarello. "Io e N faremo altre chiamate, cercheremo aiuto" scrisse loro, "nel frattempo state attenti a ciò che fate e razionate il cibo e l’acqua".

«Ma va?» sbuffò Stiles; Derek gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, poi gesticolò "Ok".

Dopo un’infinità di facce tristi e altre raccomandazioni impacciate dello sceriffo, il gruppetto li salutò e andò via.

«Pensi che poi sarà il caso di raccontare loro che li abbiamo visti rendersi ridicoli sotto _una nevicata_ , o sarà meglio tenere la verità per noi?» chiese Stiles, atono.

Derek gli rispose altrettanto monocorde. «La seconda».

«Ah, i segreti» sospirò teatrale, «li adoro».

Derek gli diede una pacca troppo forte sulla spalla. «Aiutami a spostare il tavolo e a mettere il materasso davanti al camino» l’esortò. Stiles protestò con un debole "Ahio" massaggiandosi la parte lesa e poi obbedì quieto.

Rimisero nelle casse aperte quello che avevano tolto in precedenza per liberare il pavimento, e dopo ammassarono le casse che c’erano sopra il tavolo alla parete, vicino alle bici – Stiles colpì per errore con l’alluce uno spigolo tre volte. Una volta spostato il tavolo, sollevarono piano i teli posti sul letto per smuovere meno polvere possibile – Stiles starnutì cinque volte – e con attenzione presero il materasso e lo portarono davanti al camino, sul pavimento – Stiles lo lasciò cadere a terra solo due volte, ma in cambiò sbatté il sedere contro il tavolo tre volte.

Si sedettero davanti al fuoco stringendosi nelle giacche e avvolgendosi nel paio di coperte che Stiles aveva portato con sé.

«Speriamo di riuscire a superare la notte» borbottò Stiles, alitando sulle mani a coppa, «sarà il momento peggiore della giornata».

«Abbiamo superato di peggio» lo rassicurò Derek, «e per quanto possa suonare paradossale, qui dentro siamo al sicuro: è vero che non possiamo uscire, ma se neanche un alpha è riuscito a entrare, dubito che qualcun altro con cattive intenzioni potrà mai farlo».

«Già» sorrise amaro, «peccato solo non potere uscire».

Derek sospirò rassegnato osservando il fuoco davanti a loro. «Credo che ormai l’unica soluzione sia provare a capire cosa voglia ottenere Emily di preciso. Cioè» si spiegò meglio, «sappiamo all’incirca cos’è, e che si tratta di qualcosa che lei in una situazione simile non ha avuto, ma ci stanno sfuggendo dei dettagli…»

Stiles si passò una mano sulla testa, frustrato. «Come si fa capire cosa vuole una persona morta secoli fa? Non possiamo neanche parlare con il suo spirito, e lei ci manda solo dei segni vaghi…»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Possiamo solo andare per tentativi ed errori e… magari _parlarne_?»

«Parlare di come abbiamo superato l’oscurità senza calore umano?»

Derek scrollò di nuovo le spalle, in visibile imbarazzo. «Tipo».

Stiles si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia. «Sarà una delle conversazioni più orribili e imbarazzanti che io abbia mai sostenuto».

«Sempre meglio che restare qui senza cibo per giorni» sospirò stanco. «Allora… _uh_ ».

Stiles ebbe pietà di lui. «Comincio io» esordì, massaggiandosi il naso con due dita e strizzando gli occhi. Trasse un respiro profondo, cercando di infondersi più serietà e tranquillità possibile, per affrontare quell’argomento in maniera lucida.

«Quando sono stato posseduto dalla nogitsune» iniziò, fissando solo il fuoco, come stava facendo Derek, «ci sono stati momenti diversi in cui Scott e Lydia hanno provato a "riprendermi con loro" o a sostenermi per non farmi cedere, ma in definitiva… sono rimasto _davvero lontano_ da loro» confessò. «Lo sapevi che quando sono entrati nella mia mente la nogitsune ha trovato più facile distrarli con dei finti ricordi che _non_ riguardavano me, piuttosto che con me e basta?» chiese malinconico. «Loro due erano lì per me, ma… non sono riusciti a _toccarmi sul serio_ , e non sto cercando di dire che sono dei pessimi amici perché non sono riusciti a uscire dalle loro paure e ansie per cinque minuti, è solo che… le loro paure personali sono state più forti della paura di perdere me, la nogitsune lo sapeva e ha usato quelle e non il legame che c’è tra noi» sorrise amaro.

«Scott ha dovuto _ululare_ per raggiungermi» continuò Stiles, «perché ero davvero _fottutamente lontano_ da loro e non c’era verso di correre da me: alla fine è stata una mia scelta tornare da loro, e non li ringrazierò mai abbastanza per tutto quello che hanno fatto per riportarmi da loro, ma resta il fatto che non sono riusciti a _toccarmi_ nonostante fossero nella mia testa, e questa è una cosa…» la voce gli si incrinò, «questa è una cosa solo triste. A volte mi fa sentire più misero di quanto non lo sia già» concluse tirando su col naso.

«Lo sai però che è un 50-50, vero?» gli chiese Derek, neutrale. «Tu li hai sentiti lontani, ma anche _loro_ ti hanno sentito lontano: anche loro devono averti percepito irrangiungibile e in parte perché tu stesso volevi che fosse così».

«Lo so, è che…» sospirò frustrato, «perché non posso sentire vicine le persone che amo? È come se prendessimo di continuo strade diverse, le vedo sempre su vie parallele alla mia ma più _avanti_ rispetto a me, e non riesco mai a _toccarle_ , e non…. Non chiedo di essere un loro pari, non lo voglio neanche, vorrei solo…» la voce gli si spezzò, «vorrei almeno aiutarli abbastanza da riuscire a evitare loro una morte prematura, o non spingerli in pericoli mortali per colpa mia». Sentì delle lacrime rigargli il viso, nascose la testa sulle braccia strette intorno alle ginocchia e tirò su col naso.

La mano di Derek si posò sulla sua nuca scoperta, all’inizio esitante, ma poi sempre più certa, e Stiles sentì che con il pollice gli stava tracciando dei piccoli cerchi sulla pelle, forse nei punti in cui erano affondati gli artigli di Scott; il tocco era appena tiepido – avevano entrambi molto freddo, del resto – ma era anche _buono_ e pieno di un conforto sincero e incondizionato che in fondo finora non aveva ricevuto solo perché era stato lui stesso a volerselo negare.

Derek gli accarezzò la nuca e le spalle fino a quando non lo sentì rilassarsi; Stiles si inclinò un po’ di lato per avvicinarsi a lui, e Derek gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.

«Meglio?» gli mormorò Derek quieto.

Lui annuì tirando su col naso, per poi sbuffare una sorta di risata isterica e liberatoria. Derek non commentò quel gesto, si limitò a stringerlo più forte spingendolo ad appoggiarsi pure a lui.

Quando Stiles si sentì meno in balia delle proprie emozioni, si asciugò un’ultima volta le lacrime col dorso della mano e decise di prendere in mano le redini della conversazione. «Tu che mi dici invece?» chiese neutrale.

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale amara e un filo isterica. «Ho ucciso Peter, poi volevo uccidere Lydia e infine in certi momenti ho desiderato uccidere l’intera città».

Stiles ostentò sarcasmo. «Quest’ultimo è un pensiero che capita a tutti di fare nella vita, prima o poi».

Lui rise di nuovo allo stesso modo passandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Quando non c’è stato più nessuno da uccidere, chi era ancora presente ha deciso di… andare via» concluse tutto di un fiato – probabilmente gli costò un po’ meno di usare la parola "abbandonarmi". «Ho dovuto raccogliere i cocci da solo e chiedermi cosa mai volessi farne del mio stato di alpha e di me stesso».

Stiles si accigliò. «Questo non è un buon modo di mettere in ordine le tue priorità» obiettò borbottando.

Derek sospirò. «Non sono mai stato bravo a ordinare le priorità, lo ammetto. C’è stato un tempo in cui solevo prima uccidere e poi porre domande».

Stiles assentì teatrale. «Me lo ricordo. Un’epoca d’oro».

«Non saprei proprio come fare senza i tuoi commenti sarcastici».

«Lo so». Sbuffarono insieme una debole risata nervosa.

«Non so nemmeno come io ne sia uscito vivo» mormorò Derek, fissando il camino. «Nemmeno Cora credeva in me all’inizio, e non a torto: non sapevo neanche cosa mai avrei potuto offrirle, e per un bel pezzo ho dovuto scegliere di continuo se proteggere lei o il branco, senza potere mai preferire proteggere entrambe le cose». Trasse un respiro profondo e tremante. «È stata _dura_ » calcò bene l’ultima parola, «e ogni tanto ho ancora bisogno di parlarne con gente che ha più esperienza di me».

«Tipo l’alpha di cui parlavi l’altra volta?» indagò Stiles, cauto.

Derek annuì. «È una vecchia amica di mia madre, e uno dei licantropi più anziani al mondo. Lei e il suo branco hanno scelto di vivere isolati dalla comunità di Beacon Hills, pur restando nei paraggi, e… e…» sospirò irrigidendosi un po’, come se fosse frustrato dal non riuscire a dire ciò che voleva.

«Ehi» mormorò Stiles, «è normale che tu abbia voluto stare un po’ con loro, che abbia cercato di avere un po’ di spazio tutto tuo. _Lo capisco_ ».

Derek gli replicò a fatica. «Non l’ho fatto per lasciarvi».

« _Lo capisco_ » gli ripeté Stiles. «Anch’io e i ragazzi ci siamo presi i nostri tempi e i nostri spazi, dopo tutto quello che è successo. Il detto "Il tempo guarisce ogni cosa" non è aria fritta, ma è vero solo se il tempo riesci a ricavartelo».

«Tu non sei guarito» e non era un’accusa, era solo un’affermazione malinconica.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Mi sono ricucito in maniera un po’ troppo grossolana».

«E non sono guarito del tutto neanch’io» aggiunse Derek.

«C’è gente che dice va bene non avere tutti i pezzi a posto» commentò Stiles, con velata ironia.

«È gente che fa del sarcasmo sul dover andare avanti con dei pezzi mancanti».

«Lo credo anch’io» esalò Stiles, scuotendo la testa ridendo, per poi spingersi di più contro il fianco di Derek e appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla; Derek lo lasciò accoccolarsi contro di lui, poi voltò appena la testa e premette piano il naso sui capelli di Stiles: per un lungo attimo sembrò respirare il _calore_ di Stiles, e Stiles si lasciò andare a un sorriso dolce a occhi chiusi. Era una bella sensazione sentirsi bene perché si stava facendo del bene a qualcun altro.

«Stai sentendo sempre più freddo» osservò Derek quieto, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Stiles strusciò più volte la testa contro la sua spalla. «Non proprio» protestò petulante.

«Sta scendendo la sera, stai faticando di più rispetto a prima a mantenerti caldo» obiettò Derek; Stiles lo sentì strofinare appena il naso contro la sua tempia, quasi con timidezza.

«Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te».

«Il metabolismo da licantropo mi sta aiutando».

«Baro» mugugnò Stiles.

Derek sbuffò un sorriso contro i suoi capelli. «Potrei avere una soluzione per tamponare un po’ il freddo, solo… stai tranquillo, prova a non uscire fuori di testa» gli disse, facendo leva con le mani contro il materasso per alzarsi.

Stiles lo guardò dal basso accigliandosi. «Derek, non puoi chiedermi una cosa simile e pensare sul serio che già solo questo non mi farà _morire d’ansia_ ».

Lui per tutta risposta roteò gli occhi reprimendo un sorriso. «Resta qui sotto le coperte» gli ordinò, avviandosi verso il bagno.

«Derek!» provò a richiamarlo, ma lui non si voltò né si fermò, e Stiles sbuffò seccato. Subito dopo, sentì provenire dal bagno un fruscio di vestiti e il rumore di una zip abbassata: si accigliò di più. Quando udì anche un atroce e nauseante suono di ossa _spezzate_ accompagnato da qualche altro rumore di _cosa viscida_ , s’irrigidì spaventato.

«Derek? Cosa _cazzo_ stai facendo?!» gridò allarmato.

Finalmente tutto tacque, e la porta – che Derek aveva mantenuto socchiusa – si aprì come spinta da qualcuno, e Stiles sentì un _guaito_.

«Derek?» chiese sorpreso e con il cuore in gola.

Vide venire verso di lui un grosso _lupo_ dal manto nero e gli occhi illuminati di azzurro come quelli di Derek; camminava a testa bassa e non appena fu abbastanza vicino a Stiles strusciò il muso sulle sue ginocchia coperte.

«Derek!» esclamò Stiles con un sorriso _commosso_. «Oh mio Dio, riesci a trasformarti in un _lupo vero_!» Derek uggiolò premendo la testa contro il suo petto, e Stiles senza esitare infilò le dita nel pelo folto.

«Ok» sorrise di nuovo, «credo di aver capito le tue intenzioni» sospirò, sdraiandosi su di un fianco e sollevando le coperte per permettere al lupo di stendersi al suo fianco. Derek guaì soddisfatto e Stiles premette la guancia contro il suo pelo abbracciandosi a lui.

«Dio» sospirò, «se una cosa simile mi fosse successo da piccolo, sarei morto dalla felicità: è una sensazione così _bella_ » mormorò strizzando Derek cose se fosse un peluche vivente gigante, «e sei davvero più caldo così, amico, il che è un _plus ultra_ » ridacchiò, e Derek concordò uggiolando.

Stiles lo grattò dietro un orecchio con affetto. «Ti è rimasta la ciocca bianca, anche da lupo» e gliela indicò picchiettando un dito contro il ciuffo di peli bianchi, «non ti offendi se ti dico che mi sembra una cosa _tenera_ , vera?» Lui gli rispose con un ringhio che non suonò per niente minaccioso e tutto il corpo gli vibrò contro quello di Stiles, che rise divertito.

«Ok, ok» sospirò Stiles, abbracciandolo di più, «niente più paroline dolci sul tuo aspetto. Sto zitto e buono e proviamo a schiacciare un pisolino, che ne dici?»

Derek guaì la sua approvazione, lui sospirò di nuovo e chiuse gli occhi sentendosi al sicuro.

 

 

Stiles si svegliò perché sentì che il braccio gli era congelato; mugugnò sconfortato e a fatica aprì gli occhi.

In effetti aveva il braccio fuori dalle coperte, ma era mezzo steso _sulla schiena nuda di Derek_.

Sgranò gli occhi allontanando la guancia – e la bocca – dal tatuaggio di Derek, e trasse un lungo respiro profondo mentre il suo cervello prendeva atto del fatto che Derek fosse tornato umano nel sonno e che adesso dormiva _nudo_ sotto di lui.

Quando fu più lucido, considerò che in fondo erano stati nudi l’uno di fronte all’altro in ben altri modi, e quindi per quanto quella fosse una situazione strana, non era propriamente imbarazzante, non si sentiva davvero a disagio.

Sospirò, sistemò con gesti goffi una coperta fra sé e il corpo nudo di Derek, e poi si accoccolò di nuovo contro la sua schiena, facendo attenzione a coprire le proprie spalle. Pochi secondi dopo, però, sentì Derek sbuffare un sorriso.

«Stai comodo, adesso?» gli chiese Derek con ironia, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi.

Stiles strusciò la guancia contro la sua spalla nuda. «Ti preferivo in versione peluche gigante».

Derek non aprì gli occhi, ma assunse un’espressione di sarcastica rassegnazione. «Se proprio insisti, posso trasformarmi di nuovo».

Lui scrollò le spalle restando addosso a lui. «No, va bene così».

«Stai tornando freddo come prima» obiettò Derek.

Stiles si agitò per intrufolarsi meglio sotto le coperte. «Basterà coprirmi meglio».

«Stiles» lo richiamò, con tono fermo ma caldo, e lui fu costretto ad alzare lo sguardo per incontrare il suo.

Stiles trattenne inconsapevolmente il respiro, restando incatenato a quegli occhi multicolore che lo fissavano senza alcun giudizio, e con uno strano dolce affetto velato di malinconia.

«Ormai è notte» mormorò Derek, piano e deciso, «dobbiamo riscaldarci meglio e mantenere il calore. Spogliati».

Glielo chiese con attenzione ma senza esitazioni, non sembrò neanche preoccupato di turbarlo, anzi ci fu un certo sottofondo tenero in quella richiesta, per quanto fosse bizzarro.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, e sospirò annuendo sentendosi però le guance chiazzarsi di rosso.

Si ostinò a spogliarsi restando sotto le coperte, ma non protestò quando Derek lo aiutò a sfilarsi le maniche della felpa e poi quelle della maglia; non sbuffò nemmeno quando Derek con i piedi lo aiutò a calciare via i pantaloni.

Trattenne il fiato in gola solo quando con mani rigide tolse del tutto di mezzo la coperta che aveva messo prima fra lui e Derek, ma tornò a respirare _sollevato_ non appena si mossero all’unisono per stringersi l’uno all’altro: il contatto pelle su pelle gli provocò un’emozione talmente forte e indescrivibile da fargli diventare gli occhi lucidi.

Nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di Derek, sentendo il suo respiro caldo e umido contro la sua pelle, e come Derek gli stesse accarezzando piano la nuca e le spalle: non c’era niente che non andasse in quel momento, non ricordò nemmeno se mai al mondo avesse voluto qualcos’altro che non fosse _quello_ , quel contatto e quell’intimità profonda, dolce e tenera. Non sapeva nemmeno se prima d’ora avesse provato qualcosa di simile per poi dimenticarselo, aveva solo la sensazione che ciò gli fosse _mancato_ , e Dio, adesso non voleva più separarsene.

Strofinò il naso e l’angolo della bocca contro il collo di Derek, trasse un piccolo respiro per infondersi giusto un po’ di coraggio e poi fece il primo passo: depositò dei lievi baci lungo la spalla di Derek, a occhi chiusi.

Non sentì le mani di Derek smettere di accarezzargli la nuca, anzi le dita s’infilarono piano fra i suoi capelli; Stiles si umettò le labbra e riprese a baciargli la spalla, ma con più lentezza, salendo fino al collo con timidezza ma senza esitazioni. Derek passò ad accarezzargli il viso e con l’altra mano gli percorse tutto il braccio; Stiles assecondò il movimento della mano di Derek avvicinando di più il braccio a lui, e quando le dita furono vicino alla parte esterna del suo polso, girò la mano e abbassò lo sguardo per guardare le loro dita intrecciarsi.

Sentì il cuore esplodergli in petto senza però fargli alcun male. Non emise neanche un suono.

Tornò a guardare Derek negli occhi, vide una muta richiesta nel suo sguardo e gli assentì; in risposta, Derek si mosse per stendersi meglio e per spostarlo sopra di sé, e Stiles restò fermo lì a guardarlo abbagliato dalla marea di sensazioni che provava, deciso ma un po’ scombussolato, fino a quando Derek di colpo sollevò la testa per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito, prima di tornare a rilassarsi accarezzando il viso e i capelli di Derek, lasciandosi pure guidare in quel bacio. Provò a farlo durare il più possibile, ma tanto non appena si separarono tornarono a baciarsi di nuovo.

Non ci fu alcuna fretta nel modo in cui si baciarono, solo una calda intensità che si rifletté anche nel modo in cui l’uno cominciò a toccare l’altro, con mani che scorrevano piano lungo la pelle scoperta e illuminata appena dalla luce del camino.

Si udiva il fruscio delle coperte, lo schiocco languido dei loro baci, dei mugolii occasionali e il ritmo dei loro respiri che aumentava, aumentava, aumentava, ed era proprio la cosa che più faceva impazzire Stiles; sentire l’ennesimo respiro caldo di Derek contro il collo, lo spinse a esalare il suo nome con un mezzo singhiozzo: Derek sospirò forte e lo spinse a ribaltare le loro posizioni.

Derek gli bloccò i polsi contro il materasso, ai lati della testa, ma senza metterci alcuna forza, e lo guardò negli occhi a lungo, come per bearsi per più tempo possibile di come entrambi si fissassero con poco fiato in gola e frementi d’attesa, infine si abbassò a baciarlo sulla bocca, con più intensità di prima; gli lasciò i polsi liberi, e Stiles gli allacciò le braccia al collo.

Non c’era una parte del corpo di Derek che Stiles non volesse toccare e baciare, era una voglia e un desiderio pressante e bruciante che lo faceva impazzire, e che trasformava sempre più i suoi sospiri in _gemiti_ , e stanco di percorrergli la schiena con le mani, gli accarezzò i fianchi. E poi gli addominali.

Derek si fermò e alzò lo sguardo per incrociarlo con il suo; si fissarono per un secondo o due, poi Derek mosse i fianchi per andare incontro alla sua mano. Derek posò le labbra sulle sue, e Stiles strinse le dita attorno la sua erezione: lo sentì gemere contro la sua bocca, per poi spingere Stiles a stendersi su un fianco, rivolto verso di lui.

Stiles si posizionò meglio seguendo l’istinto, fino a quando la sua erezione non fu premuta contro quella di Derek; le mani di tutti e due le circondarono entrambi, e Stiles semplicemente _cedette_ : iniziò a gemere senza ritegno, sentendo come Derek stesse facendo altrettanto, e muovendo la mano al meglio possibile insieme a quella di Derek.

Fecero di tutto per venirsi incontro e baciarsi tanto sulla bocca, ma avevano perso la ragione ed era difficile coordinarsi come all’inizio, e quando Stiles cominciò a ripetere il nome di Derek sempre più forte, Derek sembrò _scattare_ di colpo: cominciò a muovere la mano più forte, fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo prima di Stiles, e senza nemmeno fermarsi a riprendere fiato spinse Stiles a stendersi sulla schiena, poggiò la fronte contro la sua e fissandolo negli occhi continuò a masturbarlo fino a quando anche lui raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Stiles gli impedì di allontanarsi da lui stringendo gli arti attorno al suo corpo e baciandolo a lungo sulla bocca.

Attesero che i loro respiri si regolarizzassero rimanendo in silenzio, concedendosi piccoli baci sul viso e sulle spalle e delle carezze languida su tutto il corpo, e Stiles si rese conto di stare finalmente sentendosi bene dopo _secoli_. Prese il viso di Derek fra le mani e lo baciò più a lungo possibile.

Derek lo guardò interrogativo, come se avesse capito cosa in realtà lui volesse dirgli.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso nervoso, senza smettere di toccargli il volto. «Non possiamo restare qui per sempre, vero? È che fuori c’è una cosa chiamata "mondo" che a volte fa davvero schifo, e io…»

«Stiles» lo chiamò piano.

«Non ricordo quand’è stata l’ultima volta che mi sono sentito così bene. _Stiamo_ così bene, Derek, e io…» deglutì a stento distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo, «ho paura di quello che ci succederà una volta che saremo fuori di qui, e il mondo fa schifo e nel frattempo che siamo qui non ha smesso di muoversi e chissà cos’altro è successo… e non ho alcuna voglia di andare ad affrontare i casini che ci sono là fuori».

«Stiles» lo chiamò di nuovo, posandogli una mano sulla guancia per spingerlo a tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. Derek non aggiunse nessun’altra parola, gli schioccò dei piccoli baci sul profilo della mandibola e sul mento e poi lo baciò ancora sulla bocca, fino a togliergli il fiato e la ragione.

«Dio, Derek» singhiozzò, quando Derek passò a baciargli intensamente anche il collo e il petto, e gli artigliò una mano fra i capelli. Inarcò la schiena e agitò i fianchi contro i suoi. « _Ti voglio_ ».

Sentì Derek deglutire a stento, prima di risalirgli il collo con altri baci, fermandosi a parlargli all’orecchio. «Ne sei sicuro? Non… non abbiamo molto per prepararti, potrei farti molto male…»

Stiles gli afferrò la mano e a occhi chiusi iniziò a succhiargli e leccargli un paio di dita. Derek esalò di colpo, come se gli avessero dato un pugno allo stomaco, e pronunciò il suo nome come fosse un’imprecazione, muovendo i fianchi contro i suoi.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, trovò Derek a fissarlo incantato, col respiro affannato e le labbra socchiuse: continuò a leccargli le dita tenendo lo sguardo sul suo, fino a quando Derek non accennò a sfilargliele dalla bocca.

Allargò le gambe per permettere a Derek di posizionarsi meglio, e poi allungò un braccio per accarezzargli il viso come a rassicurarlo, abbozzando un sorriso; Derek voltò appena la testa per baciargli la parte interna del polso.

All’inizio, sentire un dito di Derek dentro di sé non fu né del tutto spiacevole, né particolarmente piacevole, ma dopo qualche attimo, quando entrambi si rilassarono di nuovo del tutto e Derek si azzardò a toccarlo più a fondo, Stiles si ritrovò ad arricciare le dita dei piedi e a inclinare la testa all’indietro, sospirando forte fino a gemere. Dopo un suo gemito più forte degli altri, sentì Derek imprecare e aggiungere il secondo dito.

Derek tenne a prepararlo a lungo e con attenzione, depositandogli di tanto in tanto baci sulle ginocchia, sull’interno coscia e sulle ossa sporgenti del bacino; Stiles un paio di volte lo _supplicò_ di entrargli dentro, ma lui lo tranquillizzò mormorandogli con dolcezza di aspettare ancora un po’.

Stiles si sentiva già a pezzi nel migliore dei modi possibili, quando Derek finalmente si decise a penetrarlo, sollevandogli le gambe per farsi più spazio.

Gli fece un po’ più male del previsto, e Stiles si morse un labbro mentre Derek gli diceva di respirare a fondo e di guardarlo negli occhi; Stiles sentì che gli posò le mani sui fianchi, e poi gli vide le braccia venarsi di nero: gli portò via il dolore, e Stiles alla vista di ciò si sentì un groppo in gola, per poi esplodere in un singhiozzo liberatorio inclinando la testa all’indietro.

Derek gli mormorò più volte che era con lui e che andava bene, cominciando a muoversi dentro di lui con più decisione, e Stiles _ci credette_ , artigliando le lenzuola e tornando a lasciarsi andare.

E fu bello, intenso e abbagliante, il sesso e il calore che aveva sempre voluto e anche quello che non sapeva di volere. Mentre Derek spingeva forte in lui, Stiles trovò a malapena la voce per biascicare incespicando «Non… non mi lasciare».

« _Mai_ ».

Quel _mai_ fu il colpo di grazia necessario a fargli raggiungere di nuovo l’orgasmo. Dopo accarezzò le spalle e il volto umido di Derek, incitandolo a spingere pure più forte, per a venire anche lui.

Questa volta, dopo l’orgasmo fu Derek a non volersi separare da lui: si stese su di un fianco tirandolo poi a sé; Stiles intrecciò le braccia e le gambe alle sue d’istinto, cercando poi la sua bocca con la propria per baciarlo.

«Non lo dimenticherò mai» gli sussurrò Stiles contro il collo, un attimo prima di sentire che la stanchezza lo stava portando ad addormentarsi.

«Neanch’io».

 

 

La seconda volta che Stiles riaprì gli occhi, fu di nuovo vedendo Derek nudo sotto di sé, ma notando anche come il cottage fosse invaso dalla luce del sole; si sentivano anche degli uccellini cinguettare.

Non sentiva freddo.

Derek si irrigidì per poi muoversi appena; Stiles abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui nello stesso attimo in cui Derek aprì gli occhi guardandolo interrogativo e confuso.

Stiles gli parlò con voce roca e inferma. «Credo che l’illusione si sia spezzata e che la barriera si sia dissolta».

Derek inspirò a fondo. «C’è un solo modo per verificarlo…» insinuò, facendo leva sui gomiti per alzarsi.

Lui gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Non…» provò a fermarlo, titubante, ma lui gli posò una mano sulla sua e gli accarezzò il polso.

«Stai tranquillo» gli baciò la tempia e il profilo della mandibola, «andrà bene».

Stiles si morse un labbro e non gli chiese di preciso per cosa lo stesse rassicurando, si rifiutò di farlo.

Derek uscì da sotto le coperte e andò a recuperare i pantaloni e la maglia lasciati in bagno, poi a piedi scalzi – mentre Stiles se ne stava rannicchiato su di un fianco sul materasso – andò alla porta e provò ad aprirla.

Non incontrò alcuna opposizione, e con lentezza riuscì perfino a spalancarla del tutto.

Stiles vide che fuori non c’era alcuna traccia di neve; deglutì a stento.

Derek richiuse la porta, e abbozzando un sorriso si chinò sullo zaino di Stiles. «Mi sa che adesso i nostri cellulari funzionano: dovresti chiamare tuo padre». Gli lanciò il cellulare e lui lo prese al volo; sbloccò lo schermo e vide che in effetti poteva usarlo di nuovo.

Restò fermo con il pollice sopra il nome di suo padre, stringendo forte le labbra e non accennando nemmeno a volersi rivestire. Derek dovette notare la sua esitazione, perché tornò a sedersi al suo fianco, sul materasso a terra.

«Ehi» gli mormorò Derek.

Stiles non alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Sei sicuro che sia ora di uscire da qui? Voglio dire…»

Derek non gli fece finire la frase: gli posò una mano sulla nuca e, in barba all’alito del mattino, lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca.

«Non pensi che…» provò a dire quando si separarono. Derek lo baciò di nuovo. Dopo Stiles ridacchiò nervoso contro la sua bocca. «Mi fai parlare?»

«Quanto credi che siano stupide le paure di cui vuoi parlare?» gli chiese Derek di rimando con leggera ironia.

Stiles tirò su col naso mantenendo lo sguardo basso, evitando di fissarlo negli occhi. «Non so. Pensi che quello che è successo stanotte sia stato per via dell’illusione?»

Lui sospirò accarezzandogli il collo, gli rispose serio. «Non penso sia stata un’illusione, ma una _conseguenza_ dell’illusione. Però, il fatto che l’illusione ci abbia portati a _questo_ , non rende meno valido ciò che significa. O no?» calcò bene le ultime due parole forzandolo a guardarlo negli occhi.

Stiles deglutì a fatica. «Voglio credere che sia _vero_ ».

«È stato _vero_ » gli disse con fermezza. «Sappiamo entrambi che retrogusto lascia in bocca l’essere manipolati: senti qualcosa di falso?» Stiles scosse la testa in cenno di diniego. «Allora è stato tutto vero».

Stiles tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo e strinse un paio di dita sulla maglia di Derek. «Perché però parli al passato?»

«Perché è altrettanto vero il fatto che non possiamo decidere _ora_ cosa vogliamo che sia questo».

Stiles sorrise amaro scuotendo la testa: _lo sapeva_.

«No, ehi, _Stiles_ » gli prese il viso fra le mani, costringendolo di nuovo a fissarlo in faccia. «Siamo stati costretti a condividere uno spazio stretto, abbiamo affrontato insieme degli argomenti privati e importanti e ciò ci ha fatto sentire vicini, e _non siamo pentiti di quello che è successo_ » scandì bene quella frase, «ma proprio perché ci siamo sentiti troppo coinvolti e scombussolati dalla situazione voglio posticipare la conversazione su cosa vuol dire per noi quello che è successo, ok?» insisté. «Voglio che sia tu che io prendiamo aria, voglio che tutti e due proviamo a vedere da una certa distanza e a mente lucida quello che abbiamo fatto, perché non va bene e non è giusto prendere delle decisioni quando ci si sente ancora così provati e _vulnerabili_ , ok?» concluse fermo e poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

«Ma tu non sei pentito» rimarcò Stiles, incerto.

«No, non lo sono. E anche per te è stato importante, vero?» Stiles annuì. «Allora fidati di me, parliamone a mente lucida» insisté, baciandogli più volte il viso.

«Ok» mormorò Stiles, stringendogli poi le braccia attorno e nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. Gli seccava ammetterlo, ma si sentiva davvero vulnerabile come diceva Derek, e se in quel momento avessero preso la decisione sbagliata… sarebbe stato un fottuto disastro, e avrebbero rovinato la cosa bella e importante che era successa fra di loro.

«Rivestiti e chiama tuo padre» lo esortò Derek, dandogli un ultimo bacio dietro l’orecchio, e Stiles si arrese a farlo.

Rindossò i vestiti lasciando da parte felpa e giacca – adesso faceva un dannato caldo – e diede dei calcetti al materasso fissandolo con malinconia mentre aspettava che suo padre rispondesse al cellulare.

Stiles si affrettò a rassicurare lo sceriffo, gli spiegò che la barriera si era infranta e che erano riusciti ad aprire la porta del cottage; suo padre gli disse che sarebbe venuto a prenderli di corsa.

Chiuse la chiamata umettandosi le labbra e guardò Derek di sottecchi. «Vuoi uno strappo fino a casa?»

«No, io… ti accompagno alla strada, aspetto che tuo padre ti raggiunga e poi torno al loft a piedi».

«Ne sei certo?»

«Sì».

Non è che Stiles non potesse non capirlo: stare nello stesso spazio con il padre del minorenne con cui si era appena andati a letto non era il massimo.

«Più tardi tornerò a mettere tutto a posto» biascicò Derek vago, indicando l’ambiente circostante.

Stiles assentì, si mise sul braccio la giacca di suo padre e la felpa, caricò lo zaino in spalla e con il cuore in gola si avviò alla porta.

Derek uscì per primo, e lo aspettò fuori paziente e senza porre alcuna domanda. Stiles si decise ad andare sul porticato e Derek sospirando chiuse la porta a chiave.

Derek lo precedette avanzando verso gli alberi, ma Stiles imprecò fra i denti e lo fermò.

«Aspetta!»

Lui si voltò di scatto guardandolo perplesso, Stiles corse da lui, lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia con una mano e lo baciò sulla bocca. Lo baciò con la stessa disperazione e intensità con cui l’aveva baciato dopo il primo orgasmo.

«Andrà bene» lo rassicurò Derek, sfiorandogli uno zigomo con il dito.

Stiles assentì a sguardo basso, gli schioccò un altro piccolo bacio sulla labbra e poi gli voltò le spalle, incamminandosi precedendolo.

Sperò che fosse proprio vero che nessuno dei due non avrebbe dimenticato mai la notte precedente.

 

 

Spiegare agli altri come erano riusciti a convincere Emily a farli uscire dal cottage fu scomodo e un filino imbarazzante, soprattutto perché uno di loro era un licantropo capace di capire se qualcuno gli mentiva.

Stiles si era limitato a raccontare solo roba vera, cioè che lui e Derek avevano parlato tanto condividendo alcune ansie, ciò li aveva fatti sentire _umanamente vicini_ ed Emily così aveva vissuto tramite loro quel calore umano che tanto le era mancato ed era "andata in pace".

La verità era che Emily aveva vissuto tramite loro un tipo di calore umano _diverso_ e per certi versi più profondo. O forse aveva solo voluto che qualcuno simile a lei avesse ciò che lei non aveva mai avuto. Quello sarebbe rimasto per sempre un mistero.

Comunque, tutti sembravano aver più o meno creduto a quella spiegazione, o quantomeno non avevano posto alcuna domanda quando lui aveva cominciato a mostrarsi ritroso: forse più che altro avevano ipotizzato che, visto che lui e Derek avevano parlato di argomenti privati, non gli andava di parlarne. E in effetti era _anche_ così.

Derek era stato bravo a dargli i suoi spazi: non lo cercava, ma non lo evitava neanche, né si rifiutava di sostenere il suo sguardo di tanto in tanto. Sembrava aspettare quieto una sua mossa.

Erano passati due giorni e Stiles si sentiva in effetti meno provato, più capace di mettere bene in ordine tutte le sensazioni che aveva provato quella notte dando loro dei nomi ben precisi.

Derek restava pur sempre una persona più grande di lui, con più esperienza, non c’era da meravigliarsi che avesse insistito nel dare tempo a entrambi. E probabilmente il tempo che aveva passato con l’alpha amica di sua madre lo aveva aiutato a maturare, almeno abbastanza da riuscire pure a trasformarsi in lupo.

Adesso però era giunta l’ora di porre fine a quel tempo d’attesa.

Stiles entrò nel palazzo dove abitava Derek e salì fino al suo loft sentendosi agitato ma deciso. Non esitò sulla sua porta, ma prima che potesse bussare Derek gli aprì, anche se con attenzione – forse per non spaventarlo.

«Ehi» esordì Stiles con voce roca.

«Ehi. Ti ho sentito arrivare» lo invitò a entrare.

Stiles si prese un attimo per guardare Derek, senza più un ammasso di giacche pesanti a coprirlo, pulito e con i capelli in ordine. Era _bellissimo_ , ma in tutta onestà non vedeva l’ora di lasciargli addosso un sacco di segni del suo passaggio, come quelli che gli aveva lasciato al cottage.

«Ci ho riflettuto sopra come mi hai suggerito tu» disse Stiles, quando Derek si sistemò di fronte a lui in posizione di ascolto e in attesa.

«Uhm-uhm» annuì Derek.

Stiles si umettò le labbra e si sforzò di deglutire. «E penso che… penso che…» La sua _fottuta_ risposta era già negli occhi di Derek fissi nei suoi, così scelse di mandare al diavolo le parole e gli strinse le mani sulle spalle baciandolo sulla bocca con forza.

Derek non esitò a stringerlo a sé con un braccio e a infilargli una mano fra i capelli.

Stiles riuscì a separarsi da lui a stento e con poco fiato in gola, e cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio prima di parlargli. «Penso che _potrei_ amarti. Potrei innamorarmi di te e potremmo essere così _fottutamente_ felici, Derek… Voglio solo farci stare bene. Insieme».

Derek gli diede uno di quei baci con cui l’altra notte era riuscito a fargli perdere la testa e a rubargli un gemito. «Quindi?» gli chiese poi con voce rauca.

«So che abbiamo iniziato al contrario, ma… pensi che potremmo provarci? A stare insieme, dico».

«Penso che potrei amarti anch’io» gli rispose, un secondo prima di avventarsi di nuovo sulla sua bocca.

Stiles riuscì a fatica a reprimere un sorriso contro le sue labbra, perché era meglio continuare a baciarsi, ma era _felice_ , e Dio, gli veniva voglia di _urlare_.

Derek iniziò a mordicchiargli il mento e la mandibola e lui ridacchiò, cercando di guardarsi intorno per controllare in che direzione fosse il letto – Derek aveva la strana abitudine di spostarlo di continuo, e presto, anche se non _ora_ , Stiles gli avrebbe chiesto perché – ma Derek intuì le sue intenzioni e cominciò a camminare all’indietro tirandolo con sé, senza smettere di baciarlo e morderlo; caddero di colpo sul letto, Stiles sovrastò Derek e si chinò a baciargli il collo.

Sentì Derek tirargli su la maglia per accarezzargli la parte bassa della schiena e i fianchi, e lo baciò di proposito in modo più languido per incitarlo a continuare pure; Derek gli slacciò veloce i jeans, e Stiles trattenne il fiato un attimo, prima di sollevarsi per sfilarsi del tutto la maglia e poi aiutare Derek a fare altrettanto.

Gli era mancato il contatto con la pelle nuda di Derek, quel modo leggero e immediato che avevano di capirsi a gesti e occhiate e l’intensità dei loro baci, ed era tutto come ricordava, tutto come era stato quella notte al cottage, e ciò era esaltante e inebriante. Avrebbe potuto davvero innamorarsi di tutto quello e di Derek.

Con un mugolio rotolò sulla schiena per invitare Derek a stendersi su di lui e schiacciarlo col suo peso, perché aveva bisogno di sentirlo, e soprattutto aveva bisogno di sentire la sua bocca su di sé; Derek lo accontentò subito scendendo a baciargli il collo e il petto, e Stiles mosse più volte i fianchi contro i suoi, fino a quando lui non accennò a togliergli i pantaloni.

Stiles corse a sbottonargli i jeans alla cieca, e Derek lo aiutò con gesti veloci, per liberare entrambi presto degli ultimi indumenti rimasti addosso e poter tornare a stringersi a lui. Sentire Derek completamente nudo contro il suo corpo, mentre continuavano a baciarsi in maniera sempre più bruciante, fu eccitante e intenso come la prima volta; non riuscivano a smettere di toccarsi e palparsi ovunque, rotolandosi di continuo sul letto gemendo l’uno contro la bocca dell’altro, ed era dolce, sensuale e soffocante allo stesso tempo. Sì, Stiles avrebbe potuto davvero innamorarsi di Derek fino a impazzire.

«Stavolta niente saliva» gli mormorò Derek col fiato corto, mordicchiandogli e leccandogli il collo.

«Ok» esalò a fatica, «fammi solo…» Derek non lo fece finire di parlare, si allontanò subito da lui, probabilmente per prendere da un vano del comodino quello che era un flacone di lubrificante: Stiles lo vide solo di sottecchi, perché troppo impegnato a provare a cogliere Derek di sorpresa, costringendolo piano ma con fermezza a stendersi di schiena; gli premette le mani sui fianchi per tenerglieli fermi – ed era bello come Derek potesse liberarsi della sua presa facilmente, ma che non lo stesse facendo – e depositò dei piccoli baci languidi vicino all’ombelico.

«L’altra notte ti ho toccato» gli mormorò Stiles contrò la pelle, «ma… voglio anche sentire il tuo sapore».

Derek sospirò un’imprecazione inclinando la testa all’indietro.

Stiles aveva sentito il peso e il calore dell’eccitazione di Derek sulle sue mani, adesso moriva dalla voglia di sentirla sulla lingua, di assaporarla a lungo e scoprire come avrebbe reagito Derek e cosa quelle reazione avrebbero fatto a lui – era probabile che lo avrebbero _distrutto_.

Lo masturbò osservando le sue espressioni solo per qualche secondo, prima di decidersi a chinarsi fra le sue gambe per dargli le prime piccole leccate esplorative, e quando sentì come già _solo_ quello lo stava facendo gemere, abbozzò un sorriso e provò a _succhiare_.

Era intenso. Il sapore, l’odore, quello che sentiva nei gemiti di Derek, quel gesto… era tutto _intenso_ , un tipo di sensazione calda che si stringeva intorno al suo cuore, lo faceva respirare a fatica ma lo faceva stare davvero bene. Era dolce ed erotico allo stesso tempo, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.

Derek gli accarezzò la testa e gli infilò le dita fra i capelli, mormorandogli incitazioni sospirate di tanto in tanto, fino a quando non lo pregò di smettere e gli indicò con gesti confusi di scostarsi appena; Stiles capì le sue intenzioni solo quando Derek lo afferrò per i fianchi, spingendolo a sistemarsi a carponi sopra di lui ma al contrario. A quel punto fu perfino troppo andato per sorridere soddisfatto di quella nuova posizione.

Prima di riprendere a leccare Derek, aspettò che fosse lui a leccarlo per prima, per paura di fargli per sbaglio male come i denti con una reazione troppo brusca, e fece bene, perché non appena sentì la bocca di Derek intorno a sé, gemette fronte crollando di peso sui gomiti.

Mordicchiò l’interno coscia di Derek mugolando, attese di tornare un po’ più in sé e tornò a leccarglielo e succhiarglielo, separando di tanto in tanto la bocca dalla sua erezione solo per sospirare quanto gli stesse piacendo quello che gli faceva Derek.

Non avrebbe dovuto sorprenderlo il fatto che a un tratto sentì un dito umido di lubrificante farsi strada dentro di lui, ma era del tutto perso in quel ciclo continuo di sensazioni brucianti, quindi gridò il nome di Derek per poi singhiozzare contro la sua anca.

Derek fu inesorabile, lo preparò con cura ed estrema lentezza come l’altra volta, e fu una dolce tortura durante la quale Stiles si sentì coperto di attenzioni e adorato. Non riuscì più a leccare Derek, ma tanto lui per tutto il tempo gli disse che voleva sentire la sua voce – e lui gemette il suo nome sempre più forte.

Quando Derek gli diede il permesso di voltarsi, Stiles cedette subito all’esigenza di stringersi a lui e baciarlo sulla bocca, e Derek lo lasciò fare per un paio di minuti, accarezzandogli la testa. Poi gli mormorò piano all’orecchio come posizionarsi, chiedendogli se gli andava bene; Stiles gli annuì con un mugolio.

Si mise a carponi e Derek si sistemò dietro lui; Stiles lo sentì lasciare scorrere le mani a lungo sui suoi fianchi e sulla sua schiena, piano e languidamente, depositandogli dei baci sulle spalle: furono gesti che trasudarono abbastanza dolcezza e tenerezza da fermarlo dal chiedergli di sbrigarsi a entrare dentro di lui e basta.

Derek cominciò a penetrarlo e Stiles esalò un sospiro tremante; ogni volta che Derek affondò un po’ di più in lui, si abbassò a baciargli la nuca, anche se non smise mai di toccargli i fianchi – Stiles si chiese se anche quella volta gli stesse portando via del dolore, ma comunque non glielo domandò a voce alta: si sentiva troppo schiacciato dalle emozioni e dall’eccitazione per articolare frasi di senso compiuto.

Fu un’attesa estenuante e per certi versi dolorosa, ma infine Derek cominciò a muoversi _davvero_ dentro di lui, solo che… lo circondò con un braccio stringendolo a sé. Stiles sentì il suo petto contro la propria schiena ed esalò per l’ennesima volta il suo nome.

«Sssh, lo so. _Lo so_ » gli mormorò Derek all’orecchio, e Stiles gemette più forte portando una mano sulla sua per stringergliela.

Il ritmo delle spinte diventò a poco a poco più forte e veloce, e Stiles artigliò la mano prima sul polso di Derek e poi sul braccio, incapace di trovare qualsiasi altro appoggio per non _impazzire_ , ma… era fra le braccia di Derek, lo sentiva intorno a sé e dentro di sé, e Derek era lì perché lui glielo aveva permesso, come del resto lui aveva permesso a Derek di essere lì, ed erano un po’ troppe cose insieme da provare e facevano male in modo _bellissimo_. Urlò ancora una volta il suo nome e venne lasciandosi del tutto andare a quella pazzia.

Sentì Derek poggiare la fronte contro la sua spalla; Stiles gli accarezzò il braccio mormorandogli incitazioni con un sorriso dolce sulle labbra, fino a quando non lo sentì venire anche lui.

Erano tutti e due esausti, riuscirono a stento a stendersi l’uno di fronte all’altro, anche se la stanchezza non impedì loro di riprendere subito a baciarsi a lungo sulla bocca. Infine, si separarono passando un’infinità di secondi a strofinare il naso e l’angolo della bocca l’uno contro il collo e il mento dell’altro.

Stiles abbozzò un sorriso ironico pensando che era un evento raro, ma si sentiva in pace col mondo. C’erano certe corde del suo cuore che nessuno gli aveva mai sfiorato, prima d’ora. Derek gliele aveva toccate, e le aveva pure fatte proprie.

«Quindi» sospirò intrecciando le dita di una mano a quelle di Derek, sorridendo e cercando di reprimere una punta di timidezza,«stiamo tipo insieme, adesso?»

Vide che Derek riuscì a stento a non roteare gli occhi. Era una cosa su cui avrebbero dovuto lavorare sopra.

«Stiamo insieme _e basta_ ».

Già, bastava davvero così.

 

 

 

 


End file.
